A Second Chance
by EricDaSuperSaiyan
Summary: When Gohan was believed to be killed by the Androids, something happened, sending him into a timeline where everything was different, where no Androids existed, no Dragon Balls, no nothing. Where there were only 7 planets, 7 billion people in the world. He will meet a little girl named Akeno.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 :A Second Chance**

**BAM! Gohan had been swatted into the ground, as two figures hovered above him, and pressed their hands forward to his body, two pairs of orange orbs could be seen emitting from their hands, and soon, a hail of those orbs fired onto Gohan. Gohan yelled out in agony, seeing it would be last moments, he thought about his father, Goku and his mother, Chi-Chi. How he had never had a proper childhood, and how his father died, remembering the struggles he went through, training everyday until he passed out. Finally, when he thought he had reached his limit, he became it, a Super Saiyan, but might have been in vain. _Trunks, you're the last hope little brother, I know you'll be great._**

**Himejima Shrine, Japan**

**EEEEEEEEEEEK! **A scream of horror was heard near the shrine. A woman heard her daughter scream, and she ran towards her, she was at the staircase leading upwards the entrace. "Akeno-chan! What's wrong!?" She asked the little girl, and saw a little boy bleeding badly on the grass nearby. "Oh my goodness! Baraqiel! Come here!" She yelled out to the house, and a sound of football player was heard. "I'LL SAVE YOU MY DEAR SHU- oh, what happened to him?" Baraqiel stopped when he saw the injured boy. "I don't know, Akeno-chan found him lying on the ground." Shuri told him, and he stroked his chin. "Wait a minute. HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HANGO FROM DRAGON SO-BALL! LET'S MAKE HIM OUR ADOPTIVE SON!" Baraqiel begged his wife, so sighed. "Stop being such a child, honestly why can't you jus-" She was interrupted, something from Gohan's butt was wiggling around, trying to become free. **RIP!** A tail came out. "Oh my.." Shuri muttered in amusement.

The boy woke up without a problem. _Where am I? Everything is so dazy... _Gohan remembered everything, how he had been fighting the Androids. He looked at his left arm, and it had recovered. _What? I lost my arm when I protected Trunks from that artillery barrage! _"Damn! I don't remember anything since then!" Gohan growled. "Oh my, you've woken up, what's your name?" A woman folding clothes asked him, and he stayed silent. "Ara ara, your quite shy. I hope your okay now, you were very hurt back then, I had to put a lot of bandages." She said with a giggle. Gohan was about to touch his face, surfacing for a bandage, but noticed that his hand had grown smaller. along with body. "What!?" He yelled out, touching all over his body, his stern and toned body had been reduced to a little boy. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

_(Gohan! Can you hear me!?) _A voice came into Gohan's mind, and he looked around, it was familiar, extremely familair. (Dad!?) _(Yeah Gohan, it's me, listen, when you were about to die, the Kai's read your mind, and they've decided to give you a second chance.) _(A second chance?) _(That's right my son, at life, we've sent you into another timeline, where everything is different, don't worry, Trunks destroys the Androids later on in the old timeline.) _(But.. why can't I go back to the other one?) _(It's beyond the Kai's power to bring someone back to life, but they can send you somewhere else, pretty strange right?) (Yeah...) (I don't have much time, enjoy life son, I'm sorry I can't be there for you, I want to tell you that I'm so proud of you.) _(No, you can't leave me yet! I still have so many questions!) _(I'm sorry Gohan, but someone is coming to get you soon, this is my farewell son, I love you.) _The voice disappeared from his mind, Gohan felt his eyes water. "Aw, what's wrong?" Gohan felt a hug from the older woman. "It's okay..." She whispered, rubbing his back. Gohan began to cry more and more. The hardened figher, had been crumbled to ashes, and had to start over in life.

**Gohan POV **

"Okaa-san! Where are you!" I heard a girl yell out. I looked up and saw the woman yell out that she was in the bedroom. A little girl in a white gown with long black hair, and a orange ribbon tying it. She had violet eyes, if I were a little boy, I would've seen her as some nasty old girl with the "cooties". "Here, this is Akeno-chan, introduce yourself!" The woman told me with a smile. "I'm Gohan, just Gohan." I muttered, as I sniffed. "Just Gohan?" She asked me. I nodded, and she said it was strange. "Well, if you want, you can take our own name, Gohan Himejima, it's a nice fit, isn't it?" The woman asked Akeno-chan. She nodded with a half assed look on her face. "Ara ara, I haven't introduced myself haven't I? I'm Shuri Himejima, it's a pleasure to meet you Gohan." Shuri-san greeted me, and I did the same. I got out of the bed, and stretched like I always did. I heard Shuri-san giggle, I looked at her while stretching. I turned towards the wall, and punched it, my fist went straight through. "I still got it." I said with a grin, I was expecting her to be surprised, but when I saw her, she was smiling, Akeno-chan was looking at me like a monster. "What?" I guess that scared her, because she ran away.

About ten minutes later, I was sitting on the stair. _I wonder what this is all about... _"I know your there Akeno-chan, you can't fool me." I turned around and saw her looking at me with a blush, she stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, don't just stand there, come sit." I told her, and she was hesitant, but before I knew it she ran to sit next to me. "Gohan-san, where'd you get that tail?" She asked me, and I turned around and saw a tail wiggling. "EEEE! When did my tail grow back!?" I said in shock, and stood up, looking at it. I heard her giggle. "Your funny." I sat back down and sighed. I heard a shock come to me, and I felt myself getting weaker, I looked at Akeno-chan and saw her grabbing my tail. "Ow! Let go! It hurts when you pull it!" I explained to her, but barely. She let go, and I gasped for air, which I don't even know how. "Sorry." She said with a sad expression. "It's okay, you're lucky that you don't have anything like a tail." I grumbled, and looked at the trees. I heard a flapping sound, and turned. "Nevermind." I said with my jaws hanging. I saw two black wings spreading out from her back. _This is a weird place. _"See?" She said to me, I nodded. "Whatever, it's not like we can do anything about it." I said. "Hey, if I ever get in trouble, will you come and protect me?" I heard her ask me, she was blushing I could tell. "H-huh!?" I stuttered. "Will you!?" She repeated, but louder. "S-Sure.." I said, looking away. "Good, you better!" Akeno-chan made me promise, even worse, with a pinky promise. _That's so weird to ask out of the open... _

"Where's your otoo-san?" I asked her, and she seemed sad when I asked. "He's not around... I don't know why, okaa-san says he on an adventure, but he never comes back..." Akeno-chan said sadly, and I put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's probably thinking about you right now, plus, I know how you feel, my dad was a great man, always put himself last, even for the people that he didn't know." I told her, and she started crying into my shoulder. "Whoa.." I stayed still, and put my hand on her back. I knew how she felt, not having a fatherly presence for a long time, I wanted to protect her. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side until you don't need to cry anymore."

**A/N: CLANNAD REFERENCE! *COUGH* Sanae and Akio, remember, this is a 23 year old Gohan in a boy's body.**

"Excuse me little boy, but might you be Gohan?" An old man with a weird outfit and beads around his neck asked me. Akeno-chan was still crying, but I looked and answered yes. "What do you want?" I replied. "I'm Sun Wukong, you can call me Grandpa Gohan if you want, I've come to take you home." He said to me. _Another Gohan, that's right! I was named after my grandfather! _"You have to go?" I heard Akeno-chan purr sadly. "Sorry Akeno-chan, but I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I assured her, and she nodded. I followed the old man into the deeper mountain range. I saw a large house similar to Akeno-chan and her shrine, I saw another man with a tail, he looked exactly like my dad, he was punching trees and practicing kicks. "Oh, you must be Gohan kid, I'm going to be mentor from now on, alright?" _That's sort of a fast pace introduction. _I didn't know him, he was probably my grandfather, I nodded. "KAKAKA! You must Gohan!" I heard another kid land next to me on a staff. "I'm Bikou! Let's be good friends! Alright!?" He ruffled my hair, and jumped into the air, and didn't come back. "Don't worry about him, he thinks he's tough because he's old man Sun's grandkid." Bardock-san said to me, and I looked around, it was basically a training area, with old Chinese and Japanese practice targets. "Alright kid, get ready to fight." I looked at Bardock-san, asking to repeat. "I said fight, you can't be part of this family and expect to be weak!" He said with a grin, and began to charge at me.

**9:30 PM, Mount Paozu, Japan**

I panted hard, and tried to throw another punch at Bardock-san, which he caught easily, and threw me towards a mountain. Every muscle in my body screamed out in agony, and my head felt like it went through a barrage of artillery barrages. I tried to stand up, but I just fell down, after about a few attempts, I was wobbling and struggling to stand up. "You're pretty tough." I heard him say to me, and I replied with a thanks. _If only I had my old body, I would've been able to stomp him, but I guess it's square one for me. _I felt my body become heavy, and my mind become gelatin, I fell down, and soon went to sleep.

**Narrator: But Gohan did not know later on in the night, an assault onto the Himejima Shrines would begin, leaving it in ruins.**

**Nine Years Later**

**Narrator: Gohan learned of Sun Wukong and Bardock's heritage, being known as the Saiyans or, the Victorious Fighting Buddha. He trained with Bardock everyday, following in his footsteps, seeing him as a father figure. Gohan, know 15, is standing about 5'10, 135 lb, and a stern and powerful young man. Not nearly as his form in the other timeline, but a striking resemblance. **

"WHAT!? I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!?" There is no way I'm going to school! "Grow up kid, old man Sun made me do it also, just deal with it." Bardock-san grumbled, I was in a sad mood also. Ever since Bikou-kun missing, everything had been so dull and boring. "Whatever, see you, could've at least told me before." I walked away, through the mountain ranges, into a steep hill, leading to the old shrines. I stopped by the ruins and looked at the two graves, saying Akeno Himejima and Shuri Himejima, Akeno-chan went missing ever since, she's most likely dead, but you never know. Shuri-san died the night I came into this world. I kneeled down to Akeno-chan's grave. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and I did the same to Shuri-san's grave. I than began in a track running position, sort of how Bardock-san starts when he flies, I jumped forward and a white aura surrounded me. I guess I looked like a transparent comet, from what Bardock-san said when he first saw me do it. I looked over the city, it was barely alive, it looked sad. "So much for a change of mood.." I muttered.

A few minutes later, I got to the school by following a group of students, they were mainly girls. "You've got to be kidding." I said to myself. It was a huge school, it didn't look like a normal school, but who do I care. A school is a school. I flew down into the roof while no one was looking. I stepped onto the ledge and squatted, observing the area. I saw a group of girls practicing with bamboo sticks, probably the Kendo people. Another group of girls chasing after some blondie, and a group of guys following a little girl with white hair. And then, I saw a trio of guys yelling at each other, and I could hear perverted things coming out of their mouths. "It's just like any other school, I thought this was special." I said to myself, and jumped down. I probably shouldn't have done that, because I basically caused, well, a tremble in the ground._ I don't know my own strength. _Everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get the day over with, and yell at ojii-chan for making me go to this rathole. The inside looked modern, unlike the exterior. I looked around and saw a red haired girl looking at me, I looked back, and walked away. "Young man, you're not wearing the school uniform it seems.." An old man with a shiny head with glasses said to me, I groaned. _A uniform!? _

"This is ridiculous, why can't I just wear my orange gi and blue undershirt?" I whined to him, but the man said no exceptions. He assigned me to a class, but he had to escort me since I didn't know where to go. "Shizuka-sensei, this is a new student, Gohan." The man shoved me into the class, and I growled at him. I walked in ashamed and sat down in some empty seat. I put my head down and tried to sleep, but I was interrupted by a piece of chalk hitting my head, I could tell it broke, because some powdery substance got into my hair. "Hey, that hurt." I groaned out, and returned to my slumber. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard the boy next to me ask me, I replied with a "I'm fine, just leave me alone." Which worked.

_Why did ojii-chan even make me go here? There's absolutely no purpose in going here... _**RING RING RING!** I was starving, I pulled out a small brown sack from my pocket, and put a bean into my mouth. It was a Senzu Bean, it made me full and returned me into full strength within an instant, quite a useful thing if you ask me. I only had two left. I was on the second floor, heading towards the staircase, filled with whispers around me about how much of a freak I was, which I could care less about. "Hey, retard look over here." I heard a insult being thrown at me, I looked up and saw some big dude in front of me smirking. "Heard that you're a tough guy huh?" He said. "Well, if you want to talk in the category of fighting, then yes." I replied, and he laughed, which was getting on my nerve. "Think fast!" He yelled out and threw a punch at me, which he stopped immediately. I didn't even flinch. "What!? Why didn't you cry like a baby!?" The giant growled at me, I sighed. "If I had to be honest, your punches are slower than a caterpillar." I insulted his punch, and it made steam come out of his head. He started throwing punches at me, and they were really sloppy. I blocked them all with my index finger. People were staring at us, and I was getting fed up. "I have somewhere else to attend, excuse me." I vanished in a blinding speed, and appeared behind him, he was looking around like a drug addict. I smacked the middle of his neck, making him lose consciousness. People screamed when they saw it. 'Relax, it's only for a minute." I went downstairs without even looking by. I saw the red haired girl again, and she seemed amused. "Weird girl." I whispered when I walked by.

When break was over, I walked up to the classroom. "Hey! You're the one who took down Eric!" A guy with short hair and small eyes called out to me he was probably talking about that big ass guy with the bad attitude, another with long hair and glasses, there was another, a strange aura was coming out of him. It was red, it was interesting. "Yeah, so what?" The two were blushing. "We were hoping we could get your permission to start the Gohan Fanclub..." They muttered. Okay, this just got another level of weird, I scratched my head. "I have to get to class, but whatever, do whatever you want."

"No, it can't be..." I said to myself in shock. There was no way she was still alive. "Akeno...chan..." I saw a girl, about 3 inches shorter, with long black hair, a orange ribbon tying it together, along with violet eyes. She grew so much. She became that little girl to this beautiful woman, her body had developed, even at this age. We were just first years, but that wasn't the shocking thing, it was how her reaction was when I realized I was standing right in front of me. "Excuse me." She opened her eyes, it was filled with hatred and disgust, I could tell. "You're mad at me, I know you are, Akeno-chan, you probably won't even let me explain, but that's fine. I won't be bothering you anymore, I hurt you enough already, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I said to her, and walked away, I could tell she looked back at me, I knew it, my self proclaimed sixth sense told me.

**A few hours later...**

I was sitting on top of a building, it practically night. The ominous purple sky settled in, it looked beautiful, I was finally out of that stupid school uniform, I changed into my bright orange gi, blue undershirt, orange baggy pants, along with weighted boots. I had blue wristbands along with it, but the highlight of my uniform was the kanji symbol on the back, saying "Turtle". It reminded me of my otoo-san, and I guess it inspired me to wear his true colors. Before I could get into a emotional downpour, something had happened, a large explosion happened on the northwest side of the city, someone could be hurt, if my ojii-chan taught me anything, it's to see any living creature as it was your loved one. I rushed over there with all my speed, the adrenaline of flying never got old. I stopped at the site, and saw the red haired girl, with a group. It was the people I saw when I examined the school, the loli, the blondie, and the pervert, the one with the red aura. What surprised was that Akeno-chan was there. They were all fighting some large monster, I couldn't really describe it. The group was tired, I had to help. But before I could, the one with the red aura released a large energy beam towards the monster, damaging it. It could even damage me. _He's special. _The monster just got more irritated and swatted him away. The body was about to hit the ground, but I saved him just in time, I used a burst of speed, called Afterimage, making it look like I disappeared. I set the body down into a safe spot, and saw the group looking at me. "You guys need some help don't you? Don't worry, I'll take him myself, the rest of you sit back." I assured them I was going to win, and I guess they believed me. They retreated back. I smiled, and looked towards that thing. "Let's have a good fight."

* * *

This is basically a Version Two of my first fanfiction, which will be gone very soon, I realized all the potholes in it and how far I got away from the concept of the HSDXD and DBZ. So this will be mainly these two, guaranteed. Power Levels will be out next chapter.


	2. So Close But Yet So Far Away

**Chapter 2: So Close but so Far Away**

"It's you!" I heard the red haired girl say to me, I wasn't facing her, I replied with a "yep." I took a fighting stance, and the monster was looking at me with a evil grin. "Well, if you won't make the first move, I will." I told it, and used Afterimage to appear right in front of him, and smashed my fist into his chin, sending him high into the sky, I heard him roar out in pain. I used Afterimage again to reappear above him, just waiting for him to come close. I raised my two hands behind my neck, and clasped them together, this was called a Double Axe Handle, something Bardock-san taught me. Once it got close, I smashed it right into his stomach, making him fall about five times faster than he was when he was coming upwards. it caused a spider web crack, and it was lying down. I flew down and checked on the others, they looked shocked. "It was fun. Let me go give that guy lying down something." I walked over the rubble slowly, and moved a piece of battered wood out of the way, revealing a kid about my age. He had spiky brown hair, and wearing a unbuttoned Kuoh uniform. "Don't worry, you'll feel like a million bucks soon!" I told him, and put a Senzu bean in his mouth, he jumped in energy. "Wow! I feel great!" He yelled out with a grin. _Power of the senzu bean_. "Boy! What are those things?" He asked me, and I explained how the beans had the power to heal anyone instantly. "Wow, that's amazing." He said to me. "Well, those were my last one, but it was put to good use." I told him.

**CRACK!** I saw a bolt of lightning hit the useless monster, it's body was gone after. It was from Akeno-chan. "NO! Why'd you do that!? He couldn't even defend himself!" I scolded her, and she looked at me with a serious face. "He was still a threat, you should know that." She said to me. I gritted my teeth. "What happened to you!?" I yelled out, and a yellow aura began to surround me, I remembered ojii-chan telling me if I was angry and I saw a yellow color surround me, I had to stop. I calmed down, and heard the red haired girl say to something to me. "I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we? I'm Rias Gremory, and I'm a Devil." _What. _"Excuse me, but did you say Devil? As in the biblical Devil?" I asked her, and she nodded. "These are my peers, they are also Devils, the little girl is Koneko Toujou, the blonde one, Kiba Yuuto, and finally, my cute little servant, Issei Hyoudou." She pointed towards the spiky haired dude, and he was blushing. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Gohan." I introduced myself and looked around the damaged area. "Won't people notice this?" Rias shook her head. "We put a spell around this area to look like it was perfectly fine, along with the spell that makes human not wanting to come, by the way guys, start on repairs." She ordered them, and all of them went to work, the damage was gone in about a minute, mainly because of Koneko-chan. I checked my watch and saw that it was 8:00PM, it was past my curfew. "Oh crap! Sorry guys! I've got to return home, see you tomorrow!" I flew back home and saw ojii-chan waiting for me with his golden staff. "This is going to hurt..."

**The Next Day**

"My butt is still aching..." I whined next to Rias, who kept on laughing. "If I believe so, your grandfather must be Sun Wukong? The former Monkey King?" I nodded, and thought about Akeno-chan, she became such a cold blooded killer, I guess I let her become that way. "By the way, where are your friends?" I asked Rias. "Oh, there at the clubroom, you can come if you want." She offered me, and I accepted.

"BUCHOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET MY SACRED GEAR TO WORK!" Issei-kun said in tears when we entered, and I saw the others sighing. "A Sacred Gear?" I asked, and Rias explained to me what a Sacred Gear was. "Oh, last night I remember you firing a large red beam from a red claw like gauntlet, how did that happen?" I asked. "That's because Buchou promised me that I could grope her breasts if we got out of there alive!" Issei-kun yelled out loud. My sweat dropped... "Well, if that's the case, it should be like bringing out my power, like this." I stretched out the palm of hand, and channeled my energy into a blue ball of light. "This is somewhat like a Sacred Gear, it's called Ki." I explained to them, and they seemed interested. _Wait till they find out I have tail, haha. _"If that's all you have Gohan, you should really work on some magical powers, relying on your Ki only makes you very predictable." RIas told me, which made me go deep in thought. _Bardock-san always told me that I should try to learn as much I could... _"Alright then, I'll work on fire, so how do I do it?" I asked her, but she just wiggled her index finger with a "Nah ah ahh, only Devils can do it, she said with a smile.

"YOU'LL WHAT!?" Rias and the others yelled at me, except for Akeno-chan. "I don't care, plus it'll be more interesting than just being a Saiyan, or a "Monkey", ojii-chan will probably beat me up for it, but whatever." I said happily, and Rias sweating, put a hand on my forehead in the room, which was a dark candle lit room with dark furniture. "I hereby pronounce you, Gohan, my Bishop, protector of my Peerage, may you be a loyal servant of the Gremory Family." A circle that Rias called the "Pact" appeared around me, I saw a Bishop chess piece go into my chest. It was a sensation, I felt my heart beat a thousand times a minute, when the circle disappeared, my heart went back to normal. "Wow, that was cool." I said to myself, I patted my uniform, and jumped around in excitement. "Gohan-senpai, please calm down." Koneko-chan asked me, and I stopped in mid air, falling down. "Sorry, but I'm just excited!" I said to myself in excitement. I knew that Devils weren't bad people, at least not all of them. "That's strange, you took just as much pieces as Issei did.." Then began another large lesson on how the chess pieces regulate towards Devils, known as the "Evil Pieces." I understood pretty well.

"By the way Issei-kun, I might have an idea of how to get your Sacred Gear out, imagine the strongest part of your body and think of what gets you motivated." I instructed Issei-kun, and he began to tighten his right arm, and a perverted look on his face. "Well, at least it's worked." A moment later, a big red claw formed onto his right arm, almost like a Dragon. "Wow Gohan-san, you sure are a good instructor." Kiba-kun said to me, and I thanked him, it was all from experience. "Well, that's all for today guys, Akeno, you sure have been quite today." Rias said to Akeno-chan, who looked dazed, she woke up and said she was dizzy. "Well, that's all for today guys, dismissed, Gohan, I need to talk to you for a second." Rias said to me, and I stayed after the rest left.

"Tell me the truth, what happened between you and Akeno?" She asked me, and I went silent for a bit, then started. "We knew each other when we were young, for only a day. When ojii-chan came to pick me up, I started training that day, and I passed out from exhaustion. I found out about massacre of the Himejima clan, I could never forgive myself for not helping Akeno-chan, and now she's like that, I didn't keep my promise, I couldn't protect her, but now she's changed, I can't do anything about it, tell her I'm sorry." I said to her, and she shook her head. "I need your contact information, so if anything comes up, we can notify you." I told her I didn't have a phone, so she put a seal on my hand, and if it ever tingles, it means to come right away. I thanked her, and returned home.

**BANG! **Another blow from that golden staff hit me. "Ow! You know my butt still hurts from last night!" I yelled at ojii-chan, and he kept on scolding me for doing something so rash without thinking. "It's extremely dangerous! You could die!" I told him that I could defend myself, but that didn't matter to him he still thought of me as some weak child. He sighed. "Alright then, at least let me meet your new master and your peers, so I can judge if you are safe with them." I groaned, and called over the whole peerage. "What is it Gohan?" Buchou asked me on the doorstep. "Sorry, but my ojii-chan wants to judge if you guys are worthy of having me in your peerage, as if I'm someone special." I said embarassed. "It's fine Gohan, it happened with Issei's parents, besides, I've always wanted to see the famous Sun Wukong." Buchou walked into the house, and I cautioned her to be formal, but she said it would be fine, while we waited for the others Buchou entertained ojii-chan with jokes, and he laughed. His laugh got really annoying by the 13th time he did it. "You are a fine master my dear girl, but I must inspect your peerage first." Ojii-chan said to her, and she smirked. "You won't be disappointed Wukong-sama."

Ojii-chan laughed again. "KAKAKAKAKA! Your goal is take your leaders virginity! My boy! You make me crack up! KAKAKAKA!" I heard him laugh again, I was embarrassed. Ojii-chan stood up from set down his tea, and went into the room. "Gohan, come here for a second." He called out towards me, and I followed him in. "I've got a gift for you." Ojii-chan was looking through his old chest, he said never to touch it, and I heeded his warning. He looked back at me. "Close your eyes, it's a surprise." I closed my eyes tight, and was expecting a smack from his staff, but a few seconds later, I felt a knock on my head, I opened my eyes and saw a large thin package, probably a staff. "Wow, thanks ojii-chan!" I yelled out, I always liked his staff, it kind of reminded me of otoo-sans Power Pole. "Go ahead and open it!" He encouraged me, and I slowly took out the brown packaging, and it revealed a staff just like his. It was about two feet higher than me, it had a jet black iron, he called it crow iron. with bright yellow and orange Chinese writing coating it, with golden tips on the edges. "This is awesome." I said to myself. "Think of it as a parting gift, it's basically the same one as mine, you should be able to use it relatively easily as me, it weighs about 13,500 jin, (17,500 lb) I knew ever since you beat me in an arm wrestle when you were just about ten years old." He said with a chuckle. "It'll probably help you with your Senjutsu techniques and Youjutsu, you surpassed me on Youjutsu a long time ago, and Senjutsu, you could use some work, I'm proud of you." He patted my head. I felt tears coming down my eyes, and I quickly rubbed them off. I bowed and ran off to my peerage with my new staff.

**Occult Research Clubroom, Kuoh Academy, (The Day After)**

"THIS THING IS SO HEAVY!" Issei-kun yelled out trying to pick up my staff, and I laughed. "Training with him every day made me as strong as an ox!" I said happily, and practiced my technique with it. I loved it, with all of my heart. "I can't believe that your ojii-chan can wield such a heavy thing at his age, isn't he about five hundred years old?" Buchou asked me, and I said I didn't know, but he sure looked like it. "Hey Issei-kun, I heard that you had PE today, how was Bardock-san?" I asked about my mentor, and Issei-kun started to yell out about the extreme exercises that Bardock-san gave him, and I laughed constantly. I put the staff into the case on my back, and used my Afterimage, which is a Senjutsu technique, which made me reappear on the roof of the school. A breeze of wind passed by my face, I embraced it. I took a large breath and looked at the sun setting, I heard footsteps. "Oh, it's you guys." I said with a surprised face, looking at the two guys from yesterday. "WE ARE TO REPORT THAT NINETY SIX PEOPLE HAVE JOINED OUR FANCLUB, SIR!" The two yelled out with a salute. "Seriously? You guys actually did that? And how come so many people joined it?" I asked him, and asked what their names were also. "SIR! WE ARE MATSUDA/MOTOHAMA!" They said in synergy, and told me that the "skirmish" I had with the bully made me popular all over the school. "Well, that's all great and all, but I don't need a play-by-play guys, you can leave now." I told them, and they saluted, giving me a formal farewell. "Pretty strange guys if you ask me.. " I muttered, and returned to my position, which was sitting against the chimney looking beyond the railings, revealing a sun lowering. My eyes got heavy, and I gave in to my brains orders.

**7:20PM**

I felt something bad happen, I woke up immediately, and flew towards the area where the feeling was coming from. I reached there before anyone else was, it was a crossway with a fountain in the middle, I saw Issei-kun lying on the floor bleeding, a large gaping hole in his stomach. "ISSEI-KUN!" I roared, and used Afterimage to kick off the man with the shady hat and business suit, sending him into the tree. I picked up Issei-kun's body and put him somewhere safe. "You have no business with Issei-kun, I advise you stay away from him, or you will regret it." I said with a tightened fist directed towards him. "Oh, but he does, he is a threat too dangerous towards us, and I will not allow him to interfere with our plans any longer." He stretched out his hand, and a spear of light formed. The man threw it towards Issei-kun, but I grabbed my staff and extended towards it, smacking the spear upwards into the sky, exploding into million bits, almost like fireworks. "A Youkai huh? Probably one of Sun Wukong's descendants." I heard the man grumble, a distortion in the sky appeared, revealing an extremely large spear of light. I put my hand on my forehead, spreading my palm and fingers apart equally. [MASENKO.. HA!] A yellow beam of Ki sprang towards the spear, which was released right when Gohan released his attack. Mine won, easily pushing his back, a large cloud of smoke appeared, and coming out was the man.

"This is your last chance, get out of here and never come back." I said to him, and he stood up. Another large distortion appeared, but this time he was flying upwards. "My name is Dohnaseek, and I pray that we never meet again." Dohnaseek said to me, and disappeared along with the distortion. I turned my attention towards Issei-kun, who was bleeding badly. I tried to add pressure to the wound, by clogging the wound, but it kept on coming out. "Crap! Where's Buchou..." I said to myself, Issei-kun lost consciousness. I saw a circle just like the Pact, but it had a different symbol. Out came Buchou and the others, who saw Issei-kun bleeding, and rushed over. "What happened?" She asked. "I received one of those shocks from your spell, and my instincts, when I came over, I saw this man named Dohnaseek, he had black feathery wings." I described him, and Buchou said something about a Fallen Angel or whatever. "Seriously, you've got to teach me the whole concept of this sooner or later.." I muttered.

Buchou said she would take care of Issei-kun. The only remaining people were me, Akeno-chan, Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan. "Gohan-senpai, do you think Issei-senpai will be alright?" Koneko-chan said to me, and I told her rest assured, that he would be fine. "By the way Gohan-san, I've been meaning to ask you, is your tail real?" I laughed. "Yeah, it would hurt whenever you pulled it, but I worked it out so it doesn't get weak whenever you pull it." I wiggled my tail around, showing them how strong it became, I could even smash a wall right through with it. I felt someone grab my tail, and it was Akeno-chan. "I still remember when you almost passed out when I grabbed it. Ara ara, it seems your no fun anymore..." Akeno-chan said in a sad expression, that "Ara ara" reminded me of Shuri-san. I sat down on the rubble once she let go. "Well, it's kind of the reason why I couldn't protect you back then, but that's all in the past." I said, and was about to talk to Kiba but I was interrupted. "What do you mean kind of the reason? What do you mean." I turned around and sighed. I motioned the other two to go away for a little, which they did. "Alright let me explain."

"The day we met, when I had to go, ojii-chan introduced me to the other Youkai. One named Bardock-san made me spar with him all day, when I passed out, that was the night you got invaded by whoever did. I was unable to save you because of my current state back then. I could never forgive myself when I thought you died, so I trained every day long and hard with ojii-chan and Bardock-san, they taught me Senjetsu, Youjutsu, how to manipulate Ki, and Wuju, which I excelled due to hard work. I swore to myself that I would never let any of my loved ones be hurt like that again." I explained, and Akeno just stood silent. "For almost two years, I had to crawl on the streets to survive, always believing you would be some superhero and save me, I relied on that sole fantasy to keep living, in a way, I owe you and you owe me." She said to me. "I went through hell, for nothing, if it was wasn't for Rias, I would've never made it this far." That made me pissed. "You, you don't know what hell is, living everyday in fear, that someone, or something will come out and destroy everything you ever known. Training everyday and all day to avoid that situation again, so I could never feel so helpless again. That's what hell is, and you have yet to experience it." I said to her, which shut her up, tears came out of her eyes, and I heard her start crying into my shoulder. I hugged her tightly. "It's okay, I miss her too." I tried to calm her down, but she didn't let it go. "I'll be here until you don't need to cry anymore, so let it all go." I said to her, and it stayed like that for a few hours. I looked up at the sky, thinking about the Androids, fighting them constantly, to where a point where he almost died. I almost forgot that it was raining, it was pouring pretty badly, Akeno-chan was resting on my shoulder, if we were so close, how could we be so far away at the same time?

* * *

Done! Third chapter will most likely be out tomorrow, Gohan will learn the whole concept of Devils and he will begin practicing on his fire element, which will become a unique one, but you'll have to find out!

Power Levels!

Gohan: 610,000 (Angry): 10,000,000

Rias: 90,000

Akeno: 80,000

Kiba/Koneko: 50,000

Issei: 40,000

Dohnaseek: 55,000

Sun Wukong: 2,000,000

Bardock: 550,000

**Future Timeline**

Gohan (Base): 3,000,000

Gohan (SSJ): 250,000,000

Androids: 450,000,000

Trunks (Base): 500,000

Trunks (SSJ): 50,000,000


	3. A Subject I can Finally Understand!

**Chapter 3: For Once, a Subject I can Understand!**

**A/N: I got confused for a bit, since my old fanfic confused me on Gohan being a firstyear, so change Gohan from being a first year to a third year please, sorry.**

"Alright, so explain to me what this whole Devil thing is about, and what those Fallen Angels are about." I told Buchou, we were in the clubroom, with the others, and Akeno-chan was holding onto my arm. "Akeno-chan, what are you doing?" I asked, I had no idea what she doing. She was smiling with her eyes closed, and giggled. "What?" I asked. "Oh Gohan! Ufufufu." I have no idea what I did. "Well, it is mandatory to tell a new Devil the principles and fundamentals of being one." Buchou said from her desk, and rested her head on her hands which were entangled into a spiderweb motion.

**Narrator:** **Gohan learned all about the Devils, knowing of the former 72 Pillars, being shrunk into 32, the Four Great Maou's, Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub. Later he learned of the Fallen Angels, being former Angels of God, sent down by Heaven for having corrupt thoughts. Gohan soon learned that he had to do Devil duties, such as handing out flyers, being summoned to Contracters, people who have requested the assistance of Devils. **

"Alright, I get it, so how long until I actually do one of these things?" I asked, it seemed fun. "Oh, right now." Buchou threw a large package at me, inside were stacks of these large stacks of cards. "Um, how many do I have to give out?" I asked with my sweat dropping. "All of them!" Buchou said with a grin. "What!? I have to do this all alone!?" I yelled out, I did not want to do all of these by myself. "Oh don't worry, Issei is also doing it with you." I sighed, at least I had someone to keep me company. "But when do I get to learn how to use fire?" I whined, and Buchou told me that you just have to imagine fire in your mind, and channel it into your hand, or something like that.

"Wow, that was easy." I muttered, and bright orange flame came afloat of my hand. "Wait, does this mean you lied that I had to be a Devil for this to work!?" I asked her, and she shook her head. "Only Devils and other unique races are able to channel magic, except Youkai, they specialize in Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Buchou widened her eyes and looked at my flame, it was bright red. "What? I could've sworn it was orange before.." I said, it turned into bright orange again. "Well, it must be that your flame correspond to your emotions, try thinking of something sad, maybe the flame will change." She told me, and I hesitantly thought of Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha dying. I held my tears back, and heard my fire crackle, snapping me out of it. I looked at it, and saw it was black. "It seems so." Buchou said with a smile, and wished me luck.

**Chiba, Japan, 2:30PM**

"Seriously, why can't I just do the Contract thing, that seems more fun." Issei-kun groaned, and I COMPLETELY agreed with him. "How come the others don't have to do this? Is this some kind of rookie hazing?" I asked, and Issei-kun said something about a "Familiar". "What's that?" I asked. "It's like a pet that does whatever you want." I liked that, it would probably be a good sparring partner. "I hope I get one soon.." I grumbled, and kept handing out flyers to strangers. "Wait, if there are familiars, how come the others aren't here?" Issei-kun said out loud. _Yeah, why aren't they doing this? _"I guess they're doing something else." I said.

**A Few Hours Later**

"FINALLY! WE'RE DONE!" I fell down in exhaustion on the ground. People around us were muttering. "Hey, who's that cute blond girl?" Issei-kun pointed at some girl in cleric clothing, probably a nun. "I'm so sure you should try making friends with people of the Church Issei-kun, I have no problem with them, but we shouldn't get involved with them." I said to him, but before I knew it, he was already acting like some macho guy. "Whatever." I sighed, and flew over to the clubroom, which everyone except Issei-kun was there.

"Hey guys, I'm done." I told them, and I felt my body being tackled, it was Akeno-chan. "What's up Akeno-chan?" I greeted the girl, and she looked up at me, giggling. "Seriously, why do you keep giggling?" I muttered. "Oh it's nothing silly!" She chirped, and kept goggling at me. "By the way Gohan-san, where did your staff go?" Kiba-kun asked me, and I pulled out a little stick from my pocket, which expanded into the staff I wielded. "It expands and contracts to my willing, my ojii-chan's staff is just like this." I said proudly, spinning it with my left arm, since Akeno-chan was just hugging my right arm for some reason. I smacked the staff down to the floor, and contracted it into the small pencil like stick. "Gohan-senpai, I heard you learned how to use fire on your first try, that's impressive." I heard Koneko-chan compliment, and I scratched my head giggling like a little child. "Is it true it changes to your emotions?" Koneko-chan added ,and I replied with a casual "yep." I took a large breath, and channeled my energy into my mouth. I exhaled, releasing a torrent of flames, barely skimming the ceiling, it was bright blue this time, it must mean I'm happy, I saw Buchou looking at me with an unamused face. "Sorry, I've kind of always wanted to do that."

**5:20PM**

"You actually made friends with her?" I asked in amazement to Issei-kun. "Yeah! Her name is Asia Argento! I'm going to show her around the cit-" "I won't allow it Issei, you know how dangerous it is to hang around an associate of the Church." Buchou interrupted, coming out of her chair to explain how it might stir something bad up. "Why not!? She's not a bad person!" Issei-kun retorted, obviously angry. Me, Kiba-kun, Koneko-chan and Akeno-chan were just watching this like little children, sitting on the sofa nearby. "Because it's the rules Issei, I forbid it. It is far too dangerous." Buchou countered, making Issei groan, making him fall onto a chair nearby.

"Hey Buchou, are there any contracts we have to make?" I tried to lighten up the mood by switching to another situation. "Why yes Gohan." Buchou told me the information, and I flew out instead of using the Transportation Circle, since I didn't like it. "Let's see.. let's see..." I muttered, looking around for the area. "Found it!" I yelled out, and soared down, it was a really fancy apartment. I went inside and took the elevator. "5-Y..." I muttered, standing right in front of the doorway. (5-Y)

**KNOCK KNOCK! ** The door opened. There was a man dressed in casual clothes, not meant for a man living in a hotel of this caliber, he looked foreign. "Hello sir, I'm Gohan, the Devil sent by Rias Gremory." I introduced myself, and he let me in with a "Hey man, I'm Deeds, come in!" He looked friendly. "Well, it might seem ridiculous but I was bored, so I might as well hang out with a Devil for some fun." Deeds-sama said to me.

"Alright thanks kid, see you later." Deeds-sama let me out of the apartment, and I bowed. It was 8:20PM, Deeds-sama made me do some weird things, he told me to grab a pitchfork and stab it into his foot. I felt a large tingle in my left hand, something bad was happening. I rushed over their as fast as I could. I expanded my staff and pulled it out of its case. I could feel Buchou and the other's presence inside of one the houses. I landed onto the street and ran towards the house where it was coming from. I saw KIba-kun and a white haired guy with red eyes clashing swords. "Ah, another Devil came to the party!" The white haired person yelled out with his tongue sticking out. "He sure is quite a person." Akeno-chan said to herself. "Oh look at you sugartits! Mmm, those eyes are killing me!" I lashed out my staff in anger, I was about to jump before Buchou motioned to stay back.

A distortion from the room appeared, three Fallen Angels coming out of it, one of them was Dohnaseek, another was a long black haired one wearing a very disturbing outfit. And the last one was a blue haired girl. "We have to go now." Buchou told us, and we all nodded. A Transportation Circle surrounding us. I saw Issei-kun holding out his hand towards Asia-chan. "We have to bring her along!" He screamed out, and Asia-chan had tears in her eyes. "Farewell, Issei-san." We transported out of there.

**ORC Room, The Day After**

"Honestly Buchou, can't we help Issei-kun and Asia-chan? They do seem close." I asked Buchou, who was pondering on her desk. "As do I, but as I said, being involved with a servant of the Fallen Angles while being a Devil, is far too dangerous." Buchou told me. "Gohan-senpai, I feel something bad happening right now." Koneko-chan said to me, who just finished eating a chocolate bar. I felt a tingle in my hand. "Yeah, I'll check it out." I used Afterimage to go to Issei-kun's location. He was in the park, injured, a gap in his stomach. He was in the middle of the pawn, looking helpless. I stayed back, and observed him. "DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I SAVE MY FRIENDS! AM I DESTINED TO BE SUCH A WEAKLING FOR THE REST ETERNITY!?" Issei-kun screamed out in anger, I could see the red aura around him rising. I smiled, he reminded of Trunks. I lowered myself quietly, he seemed like he was crying. "It's simple Issei-kun, you just have to get stronger by training. Alright then, from this day on, I'll be your mentor, and you'll be my pupil. How's that?" I said to him, holding his shoulders with both of my hands. He nodded his head, looking determined. "Right! I won't let you down!" I smiled. "Yeah, I know."

**Lake near ORC Room**

"HAAA!" Issei began to charge at me, we were at a lake nearby. I blocked his first punch, and he began a combo of attacks. _Hey, not bad. _He was driving me back into the lake, and when I was at the edge, I Afterimaged behind him and gave him a high kick, sending him back into the lake. "Gah! Gohan help me!" He yelled out for help. I started laughing. "Okay! Make circles with your arms and kick real hard!" I laughed, and he started yelling at me.

"Here Issei." I offered him a towel. "First, you watch me almost drown, and now you offer me a towel!?" He growled at me. "Yup!" I said with a grin. "Tch, so much for royal treatment." Issei wiped his face on the towel. "Hey, do you think I'm weak?" Issei added, I laughed. "Of course not Issei, you just need to keep training, that's what I did when I was young." I said to him, handing him a bottle of water. "Yeah."

**ORC Room 7:30PM**

**SLAP! **"I told you already Issei, do not try to save that girl, you must forget about her." Buchou told Issei. "Then, kick me out of the household please." Issei said with a determined face. Buchou sighed. "Your so relentless." Buchou said. "Why does my absence matter? I'm only just a pawn..." I grabbed him by the shoulder. "Just because you're a pawn, doesn't mean you're weak Issei." I said to him, and Buchou added. "He's right, you possess an ability no other piece can wield, Promotion." She said. "What's "Promotion?" Me and Issei asked. "When a pawn reaches the enemy base, they are promoted into much more versatile piece, possessing the perks of any other pieces such as the strength of a Rook, the speed of a Knight."

"What!? He took eight pieces!?" I yelled out in shock. _I learned about the evil pieces and how they worked from Buchou, but I never knew Issei held that much potential!_ "Yep, that's right. Issei is a very valuable piece, and he will prove that, as my cute servant." Buchou caressed his cheek, making him blush, no, it was a perverted look. Koneko-chan pulled his ear. "Ow! Let go Koneko-chan!" Issei begged Koneko-chan, who was scolding him in a quiet voice for being a pervert. Akeno-chan got up and whispered something into Buchou's ear. "Alright, we've got to take care of something outside." Buchou and Akeno-chan made a Trransportation Circle, and exited before I could ask questions, or even say bye to Akeno-chan. "Guys, I'm going to the Church at the town, it's the only chance I have to save Asia." Issei said to us. I really didn't have a chance at stopping him did I? I grabbed my staff, and looked at the others. Koneko-chan was putting on her knuckle gloves, while Kiba-kun was grabbing his sword. "Your not going Issei, not without us." I said with an innocent grin. Issei looked at all of us, and smiled. "Thanks guys."

**Area nearby the Church, 8:20PM**

"Do you think Buchou and the others will know about this?" I asked the others, and they replied with an answer that didn't make my confidence go any higher. "Definitely." A green light was coming out of the Church, which signaled bad news. "There must be a lot of priests in there." Kiba-kun said calmly, I nodded, scouting out for any aura, but again it was blocked by a Barrier. "Seriously, I'm really glad that you guys are here." Issei said it like we were a burden. "Hey come on, we're all friends here right? Besides, I'm not one to typically like priests, in fact, I despise them." _Way to change the lighthearted mood. _"Yeah?" Issei said. "Quiet." I warned them, Koneko-chan stood up. "Relax, we've been spotted ages ago."

**BAM!** Koneko-chan kicked the door open, leading into the dark hallway of the Church. "This place is really ominous." I heard clapping. "Welcome! It seems that the three Musketeers are here!" Freed appeared out of nowhere. "Oh it's you again." I muttered ,and extended my staff. I smacked him out of the way, making him unconscious. "That was pretty easy, I guess he wasn't paying attention." I said, kind of feeling bad. I heard Koneko-chan rummaging through the stage, and threw the stand toward us, which me and Kiba-kun ducked at, Issei got hit. "Hey.. what was that for.." Issei groaned, I could see stars circling around him. "Gohan-senpai, I found the basement, let's check in there." I praised her, and followed her. "ASIA!" Issei yelled out in determination and jumped into the basement, running down the stairs.

"ASIA!" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs, normally I would've told him to shut up, but I couldn't believe what I saw. Asia-chan was being held onto a cross, on a stairwell in front of about fifty Fallen Angels. "Come in Devils, although you are too late to save poor little Asia-chan." The girl with the weird unfit said. The cross began to emanate green lights throughout it, Asia-chan started screaming in pain. "LET HER GO!" Issei roared at the girl. "I'm sorry Issei-kun." Kiba-kun said to Issei, who looked at him. "What!? What's happening to her!?" Issei grabbed onto Kiba-kun's shoulder. "Taking her Sacred Gear is taking her life." Kiba-kun said with a grim face. "What..? She's dying?" I said in shock, looking at the poor nun, who was in deep pain.

The light stopped, and a green orb appeared around a floating ring. "Finally, Twilight Healing is in my grasp..." She said with satisfaction, and put on the ring. "WITH THIS, I CAN FINALLY REDEEM MYSELF AS A SUPREME FALLEN ANGEL! I WILL SWAT AWAY THE ONES WHO HAVE PATRONIZED ME! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" She yelled out in excitement, and fangs I never knew she had were coming out of her mouth.

At the same time, me and the others began to run towards the cross, I knew Issei was the only one who could save her, and saw the Fallen Angels, who were wearing these strange masks and swords. I kicked one out of the way and extended my staff to poke an Exorcist who was about to strike Issei. I jumped up and released a torrent of flames around the zone, trapping the Fallen Angels in a circle of bright orange flames. Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan were fighting the ones on the right side, while I took the left. I landed and smashed my elbow into the face of one, and gave a roundhouse kick towards the one on his left. I checked on Issei, who was holding Asia-chan in his arms. I saw that girl screaming at Issei with fangs and her pupils decreased into smaller ones. "RAYNARE!" He screamed out with tears in his eyes, he jumped down.

**CLANG! **I blocked a trio from hitting Issei with their swords, I loosened my grip on my staff, giving me more body movement, I jumped into the and released a flamethrower of pink flames throughout my mouth, showing my worry about Issei, who ran past me and were protected by Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan. "You guys..." Issei muttered looking at us while retreating. "Don't worry about us!" I yelled out, and proceeded to take out the Fallen Angels. "Sank you!" Issei thanked us, and ran towards the stairwell.

I heard "Raynare" laughing at us. "You inferior Devils think you can fight me?" Raynare teased us, and I stood against her. "Yeah, I think so." I said. In an instant, she brang out a pink lance of light, and threw it at me. _Funny, she thinks she can beat me with that. _I held out my index finger, and the contact between it and the spear made it shatter into a million pieces. I saw her reaction. "Impossible, that spear should've teared off your entire hand, what are you!?" She growled at me, and I blowed on the finger. It had a black burn on it, and looked at her with a grin. "I'm the grandson of Sun Wukong, and the son of Son Goku." I told her, her eyes widened. "Sun Wukong!? Damn it, the former Monkey King!? The one that possesses unrivaled strength and durability!?" Raynare asked, and I confirmed. "Pretty much, and I'm no slouch compared to him either, in fact, I'm stronger than him." I told her. "Your bluffing!" She countered ,and I sighed. "Doesn't matter, I'm not going to fight you. This is my pupil's fight, go upstairs." I went out of her way and motioned her to go up. "Damn you, Akuma."

"Hey Gohan-senpai, how come you didn't fight her?" Koneko-chan asked me. "Why should I? It would be no fun taking away issei's spotlight, after all, he is my student, and I am his mentor. Besides, I know he will win, his determination is one higher than mine at times, and this is one of them. I believe in him with all of my heart." I said with a grin, and stood up. "I'm going to look for Akeno-chan, you guys keep an eye on Issei." I ordered, and used Afterimage to look for Akeno-chan, she was probably in the forest. I flew on a safe height, scanning for her.

_What's she wearing... _I saw her wearing some traditional Japanese miko, but why now? "Hey! Akeno-chan!" I flew towards her, and landed onto a pile of black feathers. "Um, what are these?" I asked, and realized these were Fallen Angel remains. "Ew!" I jumped out of it, and heard her giggle. "Ara ara, aren't you jumpy tonight?" She teased me. "Tch, so where's Buchou?" I asked Akeno-chan, who put down the broom she was wielding. "I believe she's in the Church right now, but not to fight Raynare." She said with her finger on her chin. "Alright then, I wonder how the-" I felt Akeno-chan tackle me to the ground. "What's wrong?" I asked Akeno-chan who had a sadistic smile and blush on her face, I don't know why. I felt her chest on my own, but I didn't really care. "Ara ara Gohan, you're so innocent, I guess staying up on that mountain your whole life hasn't taught you about the real world, I can't wait to take your purity." She said with a smile. "What do you mean?" I honestly didn't know what she meant by "purity". I stood up while having her on my back. "Come on, let's go see what's happening at the Church!" I said with excitement, and started to fly back to the Church.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt." I saw Raynare fly out of the window screaming. I walked up to the crash site. "Hey, you okay?" I said with Akeno-chan at my side. I grabbed Raynare by the boots and walked toward the entrance to the Church. "Let me go!" She screamed at me, but I didn't. I went into the Church and saw Issei with two holes in his thighs. "My goodness Issei, how many times have you been injured?" I asked with a laugh, and set Raynare down. I Afterimaged next to Issei and gave him support on the legs along with Kiba-kun. "Here you go!" I gave him a Senzu Bean, which I grabbed from the Mountain of Fruit and Flowers. His wounds healed, with smoke coming out of the holes. I saw Buchou standing in front of Raynare, who was laying on the ground. I walked towards her and kneeled down. "Alright Raynare-san, I'll give you one last chance, will you surrender and stand guilty, or will our leader have to make sure you don't try anything funny." I pointed towards Buchou, who had hellfire coming out of her hands.

_What!? _Raynare was now a girl in a pink blouse, for some reason. "Issei-kun! Please save me!" She pleaded Issei, who had a grim expression. "I know I said some bad things, but you know I would never try hurting you! I love you!" Raynare said towards him. "How far are you willing to go? Buchou, finish her off please." Issei begged Buchou, who's fire became bigger. "For my cute servant, Redemption." She blasted Raynare, who opened her mouth before she could say anything. A bunch of feathers went into my face. "Blargh! At least there wasn't any gore..." I coughed, wiping away feathers, I turned around and saw Issei kneeling before Asia-chan, who was most likely dead. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, you were just inexperienced." I told him, and his body started shaking, he was crying. "I'm sorry Buchou... I was so disrespectful and rude to you, but... it's just.. I couldn't save Asia!" He choked out, and Buchou pulled out a chest piece, a bishop piece in fact. "I guess it's a little early, but I guess her powers will help us, Issei, do you know what this is?" She asked Issei, who said it was a chess piece. "Correct."

**ORC Room, 12:20PM**

I was sweating hard, I've been running around the whole period because Bardock-san was scolding me for being lazy. "COME ON KID! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" I ran another twenty laps around the whole campus, the rest of the guys were unconscious from the exercise. I heard the whistle, and I fell down onto the grass exhausted. I heard Bardock-san crouch next to me, and I felt his hand on my head. "Good job Gohan, no one has ever passed my record, you've done 1,530,231 laps in 53 minutes, I'm proud." Bardock-san said with a big smile on my face, I smiled. and closed my eyes. My legs were burning right now. The bell rang. "SEE YOU LATER KID! I'VE GOT TO GET DIBS ON THE FIFTEEN POUND STEAK!" I heard him yell out to me in the distance. "I'm pretty hungry myself." I muttered, and felt a package land on my head. "Here you go~" I heard Akeno-chan coo at me. I painfully got up from the ground, and took the package out and saw that it was a bento. "You didn't have to make me lunch Akeno-chan..." I said, feeling bad that I didn't have anything to give her. "It's no problem, after all, you are my protector, are you not?" She said with half closed eyes. "Of course, I broke my promise once, and I won't break it again." I promised, and my stomach growled. "Um." I whispered in agony. "Go ahead, I've got my own." She said with a smile. I didn't need a repeat, I opened the box that had ducks all over it. "CHEW ATTACK!" I sat down yelling, and began to eat it extremely fast, it had rice, eggs, and a variety of other foods that I liked, it seemed a lot more then it seemed. "Ara ara, you have quite the appetite don't you?" Akeno-chan said to me, while I kept eating, I saw people around us looking. A boy covered in sweat sitting with a beautiful girl like Akeno-chan. I finished, and smiled with my eyes closed. "Thank you for the food!" I thanked Akeno-chan who giggled.

I felt a towel rubbing over my forehead. "You don't need to wipe my sweat Akeno-chan.." I told her, but she insisted on it. "By the way Gohan, we're going on hunting for Familiars soon, it's time to get you your own Familiar, ufufufu." I got excited. "No way! We get to own familiars now!? This is great! How soon?" I asked eagerly, and she replied with a haunting response. "Tonight, it's going to be a full moon, a perfect time for hunting."

* * *

Done! Sorry for being late on this, and I will be explaining some questions some of you might have.

Q: Why does Gohan call Akeno with the Chan?

A: Gohan, who knew her from their childhood, sees them as a onii-chan and a Imoto type of relationship, however, Akeno has feelings for Gohan, which will advance later on in the plot. The only thing holding back any feeling for Akeno is that Gohan in the "Future" Timeline has always been focused on destroying the Androids, and shunned any unnecessary feelings.

Q: Will Gohan ever become a Super Saiyan, and how come he can't right now?

A: Yes, he will, and the reason why he can't, is due to him losing a majority of his power, he has to start from square one. His power is not even close to where he was in the Future Timeline, but to keep him from being OP, his ability to transform at will is taken away when he was transferred into this timeline.

Q: Will Gohan have any effect on the original plot? As in fighting Raiser and winning or beating Kokabiel before Vali comes? 

A: Um, I actually don't know, but it depends on how big of a difference it will make.

If you have anymore, don't hesitate to ask!

Power Levels!

Raynare: 75,000

Fallen Angels: 20,000


	4. From a Curse to a Blessing

**Chapter 4: From a Curse to a Blessing**

"Awww, you can't come tonight? Are you sure?" Akeno-chan asked me, and I confirmed. "I can't, it's too dangerous if I'm there." I remembered those Giant Apes that put fear into everyone's hearts, I hated it. I wish I could throw it away. I walked to the rooftop from the school trackyard, passing by students.

"What would otoo-san do in this..." I muttered, looking at the blue skys. _(He would do nothing.) _I turned around, and took a battle stance. Nobody was there. "Who was that.." I said under my breath. _(I am Kyozen, the Oozaru that resides inside of you little boy. Due to the large amount of Spiritual Energy, I am able to talk to you, unlike in the old timeline.) _I widened my eyes, this was the Oozaru that I transformed into when I was just a little kid. (Are there anymore?) _(No, I am the only one existing, there were no other Saiyans with tail's left, which is the life source of us Oozarus.) _(What happens if I cut off my tail?) _(I will die, and you will lose a majority of your powers, but unlike the others. You are from another timeline, you hold a special perk.) _(A perk?) _(You will regain your powers from the original timeline, and the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at will. You have a choice Gohan, will you kill me or leave me be.) _I thought about it. _No, I can't just get a easy way to become stronger. I want to become stronger on my own. _(No, I'm not.) _(Hmph, very well. I will not take over your body tonight, as I will accept you as you accept me.) _I smiled, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. For a Oozaru, this guy was really formal.

"ALRIGHT!" I jumped in the air and did cartwheels. I made silly giggles. _I can't wait to get my familiar! _I rushed over to the clubroom excited. I charged into the room, and fell a cart, probably filled with cake since I saw white cream all over my body. I looked around and saw the others looking at me. "Hey guys, I can go tonight!" I chirped. I heard Akeno-chan moan, I looked around and saw her body covered in cream. "Oh, sorry Akeno-chan, I didn't mean to do that to you." I apologized. "Gohan, I spent so much time on this cake.." She said with a sad expression. "I'll help you make another one if you want." I replied, the least I could do was help her, she started blushing for some reason, and nodded. "Great!" I stretched my arms out, and walked into the kitchen.

"Do I really have to wear this?" I asked, looking at the pink apron with a panda in the middle. "Ah ah ah, what if your clothes get dirty? In fact, you look dashing in that." Akeno-chan wiggled her finger. I groaned, and asked her what to do. "Alright first, you need to get the ingredients, can you get some eggs and milks from the fridge?" I nodded, I walked over to the refrigerator and saw more eggs then my brain could handle. "Um, how many?" I grabbed the milk and looked over. "Hmmm, about 600." I almost blew my eyes out. "How big is this going to be!?" I yelled at her, and she put her finger on her chin. "I don't know, pretty big though!" She said closing her eyes while hugging my left arm. "Honestly, why do you hug my left arm?" I asked, I never got why she did it. "Because it feels nice." I guess my arm felt nice somehow.

**Two Hours Later, 2:30PM (Saturday, so it's a halfday) **

My apron was stained in flour and eggs. The cake took about thirty minutes, mostly thanks to Akeno-chans magic. The cake looked like a mountain, at least in my perspective. "Wow, you sure we can eat this?" I asked Akeno-chan. "Of course silly! Koneko-chan won't even be half full after this." Akeno-chan smiled while closing her eyes. "I don't even think otoo-san could eat this.." I muttered. "You have a otoo-san? How come I never saw him?" Akeno-chan asked me, I started sweating. "He died from a heart disease when I was younger." I sort of lied. "Oh..." She looked guilty. I put my hand on her head. "It's fine." I smiled at her, making sure she didn't feel bad for stepping on deep territory. She smiled at me with her eyes closed. "Hey, let's show this cake to everyone, alright?" I grabbed the cart and pulled it to into the main room. "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Issei yelled at the enormous cake. "Gohan-senpai, I never knew you had such hobbys like baking." Koneko-chan said to me, her eyes larger then usual. "Gohan-san, you can't expect us to eat all of this.." Kiba-kun scratched his cheek. "Sure we can, after all. Koneko and Gohan are known for their large appetites." Buchou smirked. _BUT NOT THIS BIG! _

"Wow Koneko-chan, you sure... are unique." I muttered in complete awe. Koneko-chan had ate the whole thing in about five minutes. "Ara ara, it seems that we'll have to make another one." The moment I heard that I ran to the door. "Wait Gohan~ We have a lot more baking to doo~~" _AAHHH!_

The door opened. I glared at the unfolding doors. A group of students I never saw before walk in. Issei jumped back, and Asia-chan grabbed his arm. "Issei, who are those people?" I asked him. "The girl in the middle is the student council president." I looked at the center, and saw a petite looking girl wearing the school uniform. She had glasses over her violet eyes, identical to Akeno-chan. "Excuse us." The girl next to her said. She looked similar to the president, except semi-rimmed glasses and longer hair, probably the vice president. "What brings you here Sona?" Buchou asked the Kaichou. "It seems we both acquired more members of our peerage, so we decided to introduce everyone properly." Kaichou explained to us. "Wait, does that mean she's a Devil also?" Issei asked Akeno-chan. "Hai, her real name is Sona Sitri, the heir of one of a Devil clan." _Wow, so many strong people! _"Hmm, it seems you have acquired another piece. who is that person?" Kaichou pointed at me. "He is the grandson of Sun Wukong, Gohan." Buchou introduced me. I jumped up and landed on my tail, pulling out my staff to show that I was the real deal. "No way... how are you encountering so many rare individuals?" Kaichou said, I saw sweat coming down her forehead. "Whatever, this is my pawn, Saji Genshirou." Kaichou moved out of the way, revealing a blonde boy, around Issei's age. "Yo! I'm Saji!" Issei walked up with a grin. "I guess we're both pawns, this is cool!" Issei said with excitement. "Tch, being in the same categorie as one of the perverted trio deeply wounds my dignity." Saji said. _What. _

"JUST WAIT HERE ASSHOLE!" Issei thundered at Saji, and the two got into a brawl. "Well that escalated quickly." Koneko-chan said. "Listen here bitch! I just got promoted, so I can get a Familiar now! Suck it!" Saji pointed his thumbs toward him. "Well guess what dickface! I just got promoted also!" The two began to headbutt each other. "Your getting familiars right now?" Kaichou realized that we were getting familiars. "Yes, don't tell me you were planning to also?" Buchou replied, and Kaichou nodded. "Oh, then let's have a duel to settle this!" Buchou challenged Kaichou. "You mean a Rating Game?" Kaichou replied. _A what._ "Goodness no, I would never be allowed to participate in one of those!" Buchou replied, these two were real chatty with each other..

"And your reputation in danger?" Kaichou said. _What does that mean? _"Of course not." Buchou countered, having a more serious look. "Well, I guess theres only one way to settle this..." Kaichou muttered.

**Tennis Court, Kuoh Academy**

"AKENO-NEESAMA!" I heard a large group of boys over there cheer out. I felt my sweat dropping. "I guess she's pretty popular.." I muttered, I don't even know why they were cheering, Buchou, Akeno-chan and Kaichou with her VP were just playing tennis in weird outfits. "GO KAICHOU! WIN THIS FOR ME!" Saji-kun shouted out, waving a war flag around. "He's a bit oversupportive..." Kiba-kun said. I saw Akeno-chan and Buchou nodding at each other. A small ball spit towards Kaichou, who deflected it quickly back. "Wow, these guys are pretty good." I said, my eyes grew large. It just looked like a fast paced conflict, like two shadows just disappearing and reappearing. I looked over and saw Issei talking to the two weird guys. I jumped onto the tennis pole on my two feet squatting, I put my hand above my eyes. "Wow! Kaichou, you sure seem strong! Let's fight sometime!" I yelled out towards Kaichou. "Hmph, I'd love that Gohan-san." Kaichou spat back the ball and smirked at me. I looked over at Akeno-chan, who spiked the ball in a speed that rivaled my own. "30-30!" The scorer yelled out.

"In the end, the winner could not be decided." Koneko-chan said plainly, holding the two rackets, which were completely maimed. "What about a team game?" Issei asked. "Akeno-san and Buchou are discussing that with Kaichou right now." Kiba-kun said. The door opened. Buchou and Akeno-chan came in. "We decided to play dodgeball." I scratched my head. "Buchou, what's dodgeball?" I asked.

**School Gym, Kuoh Academy 9:30 **

I bent down and stretched out my left leg, bouncing on it, and repeated the process for the other. I hopped up and down a few times. "It seems like a simple game, I can't wait!" I smiled. "Ah.. Aahh!" Asia-chan moaned, she was being pushed down by Akeno-chan. "I can't go any further..." Asia-chan whimpered. "Come on dear, just a little more." Akeno-chan encouraged her, and Asia-chan replied with a "Hai...". I looked over and saw him staring at the two. "AAAAHHHHH!" I heard a large booming roar of pain from him. "Disgusting." Koneko-chan said with a grossed face.

"Headbands?" I asked Issei, who nodded silently. "I guess I just felt like I should at least doing something for the team since you guys are working so hard for us. Or was it kind of weird?" Issei replied. "It's wonderful Issei, I'll gladly wear it." Buchou said with a warm expression, and put her hand on Issei. I already had it around my forehead. "This is great. Good job Issei." I smacked his back, he was my student after all. "Thank you Gohan." Issei smiled at me, and vice versa. "An act beyond my expectations, Issei-senpai." Koneko-chan smiled at Issei.

"Sorry, we have arrived." Kaichou and her peerage came in. "Hey, isn't this unfair?" I asked Buchou. "It seems that to make this fair, other members of her peerage will be officiating and other managerial tasks." Buchou explained to me. "Ooohhh."

A few minutes later, we got ready. The ball was inbounded, it was silent. The blue haired girl initiated, throwing it at Koneko-chan, who contracted her back to dodge it. **RIP! **Her shirt was ripped. "Koneko-chan.." I said to her. "This is no big deal." Koneko-chan said calmly and walked back to the bench. _She sure is calm. _"No one takes out one of my slaves and gets away with it!" Buchous eyes flared, that when it got scary. She threw the ball towards one of the opponents, her eyes glared with purplish red, a circle around the ball appeared, and spit it into a ball of hellfire, hitting one of her peers. "Ugh!" The girl moaned, her attire got completely destroyed. Akeno-chan covered my eyes. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing, just don't worry about it Gohan." I heard her say.

"Spinning Devil Ball!" Kaichou yelled out, and threw a ball while spinning. Aimed for directly Issei. "ISSEI! CATCH IT!" But he didn't follow my orders, he just ran around like a panicked cat. **BAM!** It hit him in the... you know, groin. He fell down grabbing onto his injured spot. "TIMEOUT!" The ref said. I went to check on Issei, the others were there also. "I have no words for this situation." Koneko-chan grumbled. _You and me both. _"Let me heal your wound Issei-san." Asia-chan said with determintation towards Issei. **EEEEK! **"Uh, it's alright! I'd rather not show you a very disformed part of my body right now!" Issei cautioned Asia-chan. "Just let her heal your private parts with your pants on, it's not that hard Issei." I said casually. Everyone was looking at me. "What?"

"Ah..." Issei purred. "Come on guys, we must avenge Issei's sacrifice." Buchou gripped her fist. "We can't let his sacrifice go to waste can we?" Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan. _He's not even dead.. __  
_

"BRING IT ON!" Saji-kun challenged me, wiggling his behind and all that. I caught the ball, and threw it with all my strength, coincidentally, it hit the same spot as where Issei. "Oh, sorry." I apologized, scratching my head, I didn't mean to hit him there. Kaichou was the only one left on the other team. "Give up Sona, you can not win." Buchou said to her rival, and I had to agree with her, the odds of Kaichou winning was very slim. "Hmph, the real battle begins no- OVERTIME!" The ref announced the end of the game. I jumped in excitement. "Alright! We won!" I threw the ball as hard I could to the ceiling, which it broke through.

**ORC Room, 8:20PM**

"To our victory against the Student Council!" Buchou held up her glass, and we took up ours and it met. "Ara ara, such a lively night isn't it?" Akeno-chan said to me, she rested her head on my shoulder. _Why is she doing that? _"Mhm, I wonder what kind of Familiar I'll get." I thought of Shenron, that would be pretty cool. Akeno-chan held out of her hand, and a fog of smoke popped into the air. Out came a one eyed green bat thing. "This is a Familiar, but there are many varieties." Akeno-chan informed me, and I nodded. "Guys, we can't celebrate for long, after all. We have some Familiar hunting to do, don't we? After all, a full moon is the only time we can find him." Buchou mentioned some Pet Master guy. We got into a Transportation Circle, and transported into some unknown realm.

The skys were the color Buchou's fire, and the forestry represented blood red sticks with black leaves. "Sure is ominous in here." I muttered, the others walked out. "IT'S A GREAT NIGHT FOR HUNTING! HELLO DEVILS!" I heard an old man from above, I turned around saw some old man trying to look modern on a large tree branch. He donned a white tank top with a yellow backpack, along with a blue hat reversed. "I'm Pet Master Zatouji! What kind of pet do YOU want!?" He yelled out to the three of us. "Are there any cute pets? Specifically female?" Issei asked Zatouji-sama. "Tch tch tch, no! A pet should be strong and be able to help their master!" Zatouji-sama wiggled his finger towards Issei. "I'd like a cute pet also." Asia-chan went into the conversation. "Anything for you my dear!" Zatouji-sama said with a pink blush towards Asia-chan, a sudden change of mood I guess. "Why you..." Issei grumbled.

"Don't refer that thing to a girl..." Issei groaned, looking like he was going to puke. "She seemed nice though Issei." I said to him, and he almost threw up. I laughed, and heard the bushes nearby ruffle. "Who's there!?" I took a battle stance. Out came a monkey, but not just any monkey. "My, it's a Goukazaru, an extremely rare Familiar in fact. Allow me to explain, Goukazaru is a bipedal, primate-like Familiar that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on its chest, head, and lower legs. Several gold markings adorn its body: swirled, circular ones on its knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of its hands, and a stripe around its back that forms two swirls on its chest. On top of its head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. Infernape has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over its eyes. The eyes themselves are blue with yellow sclera. There are five blue digits on both its feet and hands, and it has a long tail. This quick Familiar practices a unique kind of martial art that involves all of its limbs. This style uses fiery punches and kicks as well." This was awesome. I jumped in front of it. "I challenge you to a battle!" I pointed towards it, and it screeched back, accepting my challenge.

* * *

Done! I'm sorry, but I've been busy with other things, Chapter Five will be out extremely soon. I give my word on that. Sona's power level is practically the same with Rias, along with Tsubaki Shinra with Akeno. The Phenex Saga will be introduced next chapter, stay tuned!


	5. Hou-oo vs Oozaru!

**Chapter 5: Oozaru vs Hou-oo**

"I wouldn't try it kid, Goukazaru is known as one of the most powerful Familiars, there are currently no living Devils right now that possess one as of now." Zatouji-sama snarled, and I threw the thought of giving up away. Giving up wasn't an option for me. I lunged forward toward it, it evadd my attack easily and sent a large roundhouse kick towards my face, I dodged it but I was soon knocked off guard by a blow in the stomach. It was really fast. I jumped back, and laughed. "Your pretty fast, but I'm faster." I used Afterimaged constantly to confuse it, which was working. I reappeared behind it, and kicked it into one of the trees, but before it made contact with the forestry, I used Afterimage again to reappear in front of the tree. I got ready to give a double axe handle, but the Goukazaru started rolling into a ball, and it was really fast. To top it all off, it was coated in bright orange flames. I thrusted my hands forward, ready to block it. I used my own fire to shield my hands from being potentially burned. A bright yellow flame roared out of my hands. The ball of inferno slammed into my hands, pushing me back all the way into the tree. The Goukazaru snapped out of it's sphere form, and gripped both of my hands. It smiled at me, and I did the same. I jumped up, and kicked it in the chest with both of my legs, it didn't let go. I started to power up my Ki in my hands, and made a shield around me, making the slim monkey screech with pain. I jumped up and put my hand on my forehead, the palm showing. "MASENKO-HAH!" I fired a orange ki blast, which enveloped it completely, a huge amount of steam came right into my face, probably because an explosion was made. I jumped down, and waved the smoke away. The Goukazaru was laying down bruised, it had swirls on it's eyes. In spite of myself, I started laughing, too hard.

I brought up my Senzu Bean sack, and untied the knot around it. I plopped one into the Goukazaru, it exploded up into the air, covered in bright orange flames. I covered my eyes, it was pretty bright. "Glad your okay now, well I have to go now, see you." I waved goodbye to it, and joined my friends. "Really kid, you just beat a Goukazaru, and you won't even make it your Familiar?" Zatouji-sama said to me, I shrugged. "It has it's own choices, I'm not gonna forc-" I got interrupted, because something was tugging onto my pants. I looked over and saw the Goukazaru looking at me with sad eyes. I kneeled down and pet it's head, the flames weren't even hot. "I guess you want to come with me, huh?" It shook it's head crazily. "Alright then, I guess we're Familiars now, but calling you Goukazaru is really weird, how about, Goku?" It roared out in happyness, I was pretty excited myself. "Ara ara. you two make a perfect couple." Akeno-chan said in a teasing voice. I stood up and looked at her. "What's a couple?" I could feel the forest dropping down, but why?

I understood that a couple were two people that loved each other, but I got confused on why loving my Familiar seemed weird, it was my servant after all. "No no! It's not like that! It's supposed to be boy to girl!" Issei yelled at me, and I gave a very genuine "OOOOOHHHH!" I felt dumb.

While we were walking on the dirt path, Zatouji-sama stopped and pointed onto a tree branch. "Look, it's a Sprite Dragon." I looked up and saw a bluish purple dragon with yellow tips on it's back, with wings that had yet to be developed fully. "It's so cute!" Asia-chan squealed, it was pretty cute. "Hey, maybe if Gohan had a connection with a monkey, maybe Issei's dragon powers will help coexist with the Sprite Dragon!" Akeno-chan suggested, and I agreed. "Your right Akeno-san!" Issei looked at the Sprite Dragon, about to call onto it.

**PLOP!** A green slime dropped onto my shoulder. "What's this?" I felt it, it was gooey and slippery, hot also. I felt the others groaning, particularly the girls. Their clothes were melting from the slime. "Whats going on?" I asked, Zatoujia-sama and Kiba-kun had their eyes covered in the slime, Issei was just staring at them, his eyes large. "Ah, a pest of this forest, this type of slime likes to eat the clothes of people, especially women." _Weird. _"Really!? BUCHOU! I WANT TO DECLARE THIS SLIME AS MY PET NOW!" He raised his hand with a goofy face. "No! Issei! Choosing a Familiar is one of the most important decisions as a Devil! Please reconsider th- UGH!" Buchou moaned, but why? I don't see why would she keeps moaning. I looked over and saw Koneko-chan and Akeno-chan, their clothes also melting. "This is very demoralizing." Koneko-chan said with a blush. Akeno-chan had most of her clothes melted, and she looked like she was enjoying this. "Ara ara, such a naughty thing!" She moaned, bending down. I scratched my head, I don't see what's so special about this. I heard a plop sound, Buchou broke out of it's grip, soon blasting the slime away. "NUUUUUU!" Issei howled out in agony. He saw Asia-chan struggling to fight out of it, and embraced her. "Issei, step aside." Buchou ordered Issei, who stood his ground. "No! Us two were mean't this meet! Don't take away this blessing of my life!" Issei begged, Buchou sighed, besides her being naked and all, along with the others, except Zatouji-sama and Kiba-kun. "He's usually such a good boy, but his perverted ego is too much right now, Gohan, can't you talk to him? He might listen to you!" I looked up from the ground. "It's his choice Buchou, I don't care really."

A shock of electricity came from the Sprite Dragon, hitting Issei directly. Before I knew it. It was hugging Asia-chan with a smile. "I guess it likes you Asia-chan, it wants to be your Familiar probably." I told her, and she nodded happily.

**The Next Day, 8:20AM**

Me, Issei, Asia-chan and Kiba-kun were walking to school. Issei was blushing the whole time for some reason, Kiba-kun and Issei were talking about some situation I didn't even know about. "Do you think Akeno-san knows about this?" Issei asked Kiba-kun, who seemed calm and elect as always. "Well, she is her Queen, so most likely yes." Kiba-kun explained to Issei, partially me also. He stopped and transitioned into a face of alertness. "Why didn't I notice it earlier?"

I opened the doors. "Yooo!" Issei and me called out to our peerage, I glared at the mysterious silver haired woman in a maid outfit. "Who's that?" I pointed at her. "I'm Grayfia Lucifuge, and you must be Gohan, the Youkai Prodigy." She introduced herself and me in a way. "The Youkai Prodigy?" I guess I must have grown famous in the Underworld, but that doesn't matter. "Oh, it's you Grayfia-sama!" Issei waved at Grayfia-san, who smiled at Issei. "It is a pleasure to see you again Issei-kun." A large orange Transportation Circle appeared right next to Buchou's desk. "It's time to explain." She said to us. Out of the circle came a blonde man wearing a purple suit, around his mid 20's. "It's been so long since I've been to Earth, I've missed you, my dear Riasu."

"The Heir and Heiress of the Phenix and Gremory Clan are engaged." Grayfia informed in a calm fashion. "You mean!? Buchou and him are getting married!? Issei yelled out in anger. "His name is Riser Phenix, the Heir to the Phenix Clan, a pure-blooded high class Devil." Buchou and the Phenix guy were sitting down on the couch, he sipped the tea Akeno-chan made. "Ah, Riasu's queen is among known as one of the best in the universe." He said, and Akeno-chan was dismissed. He started to curl Riasu's hair and touch her knees, she stood up. "Enough, Riser, I have told you one too many times, I will not marry you." She said towards him, and he smirked. "But Rias, your family won't follow you selfish endeavors for so long, after all, it is for the benefit of the Devil society." Riser said towards Buchou. "I do not want to destroy my family, and yet I welcome yours, but I will marry someone I long for, not someone that I am forced into." Riser cupped his hands over Buchou's chin. "Listen Rias, I am the poster child of my family, and I do intend to lose that position just because of your selfishness." I was about to step in between the two, but Grayfia-san beat me to it. "Stop this at once."

"How about a Rating Game Rias? If you win, you will not marry me, but if I win, you will follow these conditions, will you accept?" Riser offered Buchou a chance. "Yes." Riser laughed. "Tell me Rias, is this your full team of slaves?" The man asked Buchou. "So what if it is?" She countered, and Riser snapped his fingers. Another orange Transportation Circle made it's appearance in the room, and out came fifteen woman/girls, both dressed in, cosplay?

"This jerk... has a full team of girls!? WHAT A. WHAT A... A MAN!" Issei started to cry right next to me. "Hey Rias, I think that kid is crying towards me." Riser said to Buchou. "His dream is to become a King of Harem." Buchou told Riser, who smirked. "Yubelluna, come here." Riser called out to a woman who seemed around his age. He grabbed her by the chin, and started to eat her face I think. Buchou snarled in disgust, Issei tightened his fist. "You dickface! How dare you kiss another woman while your engaged to my president!?" He roared to Riser, who growled. "You insect, know your place, before I burn you down into bits." Before I could stop him, Issei jumped towards him, but a girl yielding a staff like mine jumped in front of him. he was hesitating, but that was a mistake. The girl dashed towards him and smacked in the stomach, which sent him into the ceiling. He fell down, and I caught him. I could feel my blood boil. "ISSEI!" I called out to him, he was injured badly. "Gohan... I'm sorry..." I gripped my fists, I could a yellow aura around me appear. I turned around and looked at Riser, who was laughing. I wasn't going to let anyone make fun of my student, especially not some jerk like him. [RIYAHHHH!] A large amount of power went through me as I dashed towards him, I used Afterimage to reappear behind him. I kicked him on the back, using Afterimage again and again, into a tornado full of my hits. I sent him back into the ground, everyone else staring at me while I pummeled him.

I was about to land a punch at my full power, but it was caught by Grayfia-san, it knocked her back into the wall. I stopped myself and calmed down, I looked at my body, I felt my hair rising, the yellow aura around make a sound of my power. I had become a Super Saiyan once again. I calmed down, and returned to my normal form, I probably won't be able to transform at will again. I looked at Riser, who was injured badly, and stood up. "I'll see you at the game, you low life scum." He snarled at me, I was about to start again before Akeno-chan held me back, her face said it was no use.

"I just hope he learned his lesson..." I muttered, staring at his peerage, including himself disappear in a flash. "Gohan, how did you do that?" Akeno-chan asked me about my Super Saiyan form. "It was... something that happens when I get really upset." I explained to her, and she seemed confused. "Whatever, I think you looked cute in it, you became a blondie!" Akeno-chan hugged me around my neck out of nowhere. I didn't stop her, since I guess it's been a long time since someone hugged me, the last time I remember it happening was when Shuri-obasan hugged me.

**Mt Paozu, 11:30AM (Next Day)**

We were hiking up a mountain during break, I guess we were training for the "Rating Game." Which I didn't know about. I was carrying a large pack of supplies, even bigger than Koneko-chans. I hiked up the mountain with ease, I passed by Issei, who was struggling to get up. "Come on!" I coached him, just like Bardock-san did to me when I was younger. 'Yes sir Gohan!" He looked up with determination, and fell down. "Buchou! Gohan! I can't do it!" Issei weeped on the floor, I scratched my head. "I guess he doesn't have much confidence in himself.." I muttered to Buchou, who sighed, then smiled.

"Wow Gohan, I never knew your grandfather was such an architect." I saw a large house, I think it's similar to what they called the "White House" in some country called America. It was pretty big, along with a clean looking lake nearby. It was a perfect place for a vacation, but... "Let's get to training right away!" Buchou shouted out in excitement, I forgot. We had ten days to train non stop for the match. "Buchou, can you explain to me what a Rating Game is in the first place?"

"OOOOH! So it's like a chess game? Or something like that?" I asked. "Pretty much, the goal is to take out the other teams King, which is Riser." I got angry at the sound of that name. "Alright! I'll train non stop for that!"

The boys were in another dorm, me, Kiba-kun and Issei were changing. I took off my school uniform, and changed into my orange gi and blue undershirt. I jumped up and stretched. "Aahhh! It feels good to be in these clothes again!" I felt like a cat on catnip. "Wow Gohan-san, you sure must like those clothes." Kiba-kun said to me. "Yup! It reminds of me of my oto- nevermind." I looked down on the ground. Kiba-kun looked guilty, but I told him it's fine. "It reminds me of my otoo-san, he was strong, kind and very brave. I wear this, yeah, it inspires me to train to become as strong as him." I patted my chest, smiling. "Well, I think he would be very proud to see how strong you have become Gohan-san." It made me feel better, I wonder how otoo-san is doing. "Well, it's time to focus on training. Let's not focus on the past!" I encouraged Issei and Kiba-kun who cheered along with me.

**7:30PM**

"Hey Issei, shouldn't we stop now?" I asked him, he had been relentlessly training against me, this was his fourth lesson, fighting me. He kept panting, and trying to attack me. i sighed, and blocked him, then I slammed into the ground. "Alright Issei, here's a deal, if I beat you one last time, we have to take a rest, I'm getting pretty hungry you know." I groaned, my belly had been rumbling the whole training session. "Fine! I'll just beat you with this!" He held out his Crimson Gauntlet, a large red ball formed, it was a Ki blast. I widened my eyes, I smiled. I jumped up and pulled my left arm back. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" I released my signature move towards Issei, who's attack collided with mine, red and blue became purple. Mine won obviously, but I motioned my Kamehameha towards the mountain face, which exploded in seconds. The red beam came towards me, and I deflected it into the sky, I flew back down. "Whoo! That was pretty good Issei! I never knew you could pull off an attack like that!" I congratulated him, but he looked shocked. "I can't, no, I'll never be as strong as you Gohan.." He fell onto his knees. I grabbed him the shoulders. "Nonsense Issei, like I said, you need the right motivation, so... I guess, your motivation is... girl's private parts?" His eyes flared when he heard that. "That's right, you like it don't you? So what if you became so powerful, that you can touch em or whatever you want to do with them whenever you wanted?" I asked him, and he jumped up in excitement. "Your right Gohan! Quitting is no option! I'm going to be a Harem King!"

We raced down to see whoever who could get home first, I won, but barely, he was getting stronger and faster. I was so proud of him.

* * *

Done! Now you see Gohan and Issei develop their relationship better, and you see more of Gohan's angry side. If you have any questions, please ask! The next chapter will be a filler, since I don't like how the anime skips the whole ten episodes.

Power Levels!

Grayfia: 5,000,000

Gohan (SSJ): 50,000,000

Issei (Post Training): 90,000

Goukazaru: 250,000


	6. Result of the Oppai Dragon's Training

**Chapter 6: The Oppai Dragons Debut**

**Day 10, Mt. Paozu, 2:30PM**

"Alright Issei! Let's show everyone what you've got now!" I slapped Issei on the back, and pointed towards the damaged mountain nearby. Issei pulled up left arm. "Boosted Gear!" The gauntlet formed into his hand. Buchou stepped towards Issei. "First issei, use your Boosted Gear to double your power, and do it again, and again." Issei did as he was ordered, each time I felt his power rise. "Wow, he's really strong now." I said. I raised my hand towards the mountain target, I channeled all of my power into my two index fingers, I raised up on my forehead, a purplish yellow light surrounded my fingers. I thrusted my hand towards the mountain. "MAKANKOSAPPO! (Special Beam Cannon!)" A straight thin beam came out, a spiral of the same color around it. **PWENG!** The sound of it being released was heard, and it went straight through the mountain. "Wow, I guess this move can pierce through a mountain, usually, this would explode when I first tried it when I was kid." I smiled, this was Piccolo-sensei's move, I loved using it.

"Gohan, how many moves do you even have?" Issei asked me, and I thought about it. "Uhhh, I don't know, but it sure is alot!" I had to laugh. "Well, now it's your turn Issei, you should probably be able to beat me in a beam struggle now, in fact, that mountain will probably be destroyed in an instant." I pointed out the amount of power he had right now. I flew up, and charged a Kamehameha towards Issei. "Wait! Don't tell me your going to do it against me!" Issei wailed, and I nodded. "Come on! I wanna try it out!" I yelled back, and he sighed. He looked scared. "Don't worry! Just try your best!" I tried to encourage him. He put his hand forward, and he seemed to channel all of his power into a small red beam. "That's it?" He muttered. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I released the blue Ki blast towards Issei, who had no choice. He thrusted his palm through it, and a red beam the same size as mine collided against mine. I noticed the ground shaking and rubble flying up in the air. I smiled, this is what made me excited! He was winning though, and it was inevitable, I was going to lose. I canceled my attack, and waited for his attack to come near me.

"GOHAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Buchou and Issei yelled at me, but I could barely hear it. I put my hand into a chopping position, and smacked the blast away with all of my strength. It went into the sky, and exploded, I couldn't see it, since it was too bright. Once it was over, I flew down panting. "Wow, yours beat mine, good job issei!" I smiled, he had grown so strong in such a small period of time. Issei fell down, panting also. "That really took a lot of energy.." Me and him groaned. I felt two hands come around my head. "Ara ara, my dear Gohan is so strong! Perhaps I should give you a present.." Akeno-chan purred at me. "A present! Can it be a deer! I heard it tastes good!" I barked out happily. I heard her giggle. "What? You don't like deer?" I asked her, and she kept giggling.

**6:30PM**

"Boy, it's so dark already, I guess winter still does have it's effect in this timeline.." I said, walking through the forest, I was looking for a pond or river so I could fish. The others were in some hot spring to "relax and get rid of fatigue" or whatever that meant. "I just want some good fish!" I rubbed my belly, I heard Goku screech behind me. "You do too right? But I also want some deer, Akeno-chan said she might make deer for me later, so I should save her the trouble of finding one. Can you Goku? I'll share with you!" I promised Goku, and he screeched happily, and jumped into the bushes.

(Goku is an Infernape, which is a fire-type Pokemon, I'm still keeping the theme of having Gohan's Familiar as a Pokemon. It just feels right.)

I found a lake nearby, and it looked clean. "Good! A clean lake always has the best fish!" I took off my uniform, I could feel air running through my butt. "Haha! Stop it! That tickles!" I laughed, and jumped into the pool, it was pretty warm for winter. I looked around, a school of fish swam by me, I waved at it. I looked closely into the water, and saw the biggest fish of my life, maybe even bigger than what otoo-san used to catch. _Your mine. _I swam towards it, and began to kick and punch it. It kept wiggling through, until I realized that it was too slippery for my attacks to land. I grabbed its tailfin, and swam up until I reached the surface, I gasped for air. Then I flew up a several meters above the water, the fish stopped wiggling. It was dead.

"This is going to be really good!" I smiled, walking through the forest. Goku screeched, and he was dragging an adult deer. "Hey, maybe we can get extra since we got these!" I told Goku, and it screeched even louder. "I'll race ya!" I used to Afterimage to speed through the forest, and I saw Goku keeping up with me, but I won.

I slammed the gates open with Goku right next to me. It was really humid. I saw Akeno-chan, Buchou, Asia-chan and Koneko-chan bathing near the hot springs. I called out to them. "YOOO! I FOUND DINNER!" They all looked at me surprised. "Gohan-senpai, your disgusting." I looked surprised. "What's wrong Koneko-chan? Don't tell you me you don't like deer, or fish?" I asked her, and she didn't seem amused. "What?" I repeated. "Gohan. you can't just barge into the girls spring without asking first, however I appreciate you saving the trouble of bringing dinner." Buchou told me, and I nodded. "Nonsense Buchou, Gohan is so innocent and sweet, we should let him stay, after all, I am going to be the one who will take his purity away.." Akeno-chan said towards Buchou. _What does she mean by that? _"Akeno, I understand he does not have intentions such as Issei or a normal male, but he is also my slave, so he will be getting no special treatment, except Issei of course." Buchou smiled. "No fair." Akeno-chan pouted. "It's okay Akeno-chan, I'll help you cook the deer later tonight!" I put Goku on my back, and carried the fish/deer towards the other side of the spring.

"This is great Gohan-san! What a feast we'll have tonight!" Kiba-kun said to me, and I smiled. "Gohan, how did you even find a deer, or even a fish that big?" Issei asked me. "Simple, I'm just good at it." I laughed, and Issei raised an eyebrow towards me. "I heard that a hot spring helps you relax, might as well try it out." I said, and took off my outfit. I jumped into the spring, and it really made me relaxed. "Ah..." I moaned, and closed my eyes. "Wow Gohan, you sure have... a good body." Kiba-kun said to me, and I thanked him. "I guess training comes with its benefits doesn't it?" I asked, and they both nodded.

**7:50PM**

"Honestly Gohan, I think you look really cute in that outfit." Akeno-chan said to me, and I blushed, I was back in the apron with a panda on it. "It's so tight though.." I could feel it pressing against my body. "Nonsense silly! It looks great!" Akeno-chan hugged me, and I hugged her back, it was no use in trying to tell her to knock it off. "Well, I'll be cooking the fish outside." I was about to walk out of the backdoor, until she stopped me, she winked at me. "Nah ah ah, you have to help me cut, gut and cook the deer!" I groaned, cooking fish was so much more easier. "Hey! Goku! Come out!" I yelled out to the air, and a tornado of flames appeared right in from me. Out came Goku, my Familiar. "Hey Goku, I need you to cook the fish outside, make sure the fire doesn't spread though." I warned him, and he nodded. He jumped out the door by bouncing on his tail, the fish was laid on the ground, along with firewood and something to hold the fish in place while it cooked.

"Finished~" Akeno-chan said happily, while I was rinsing my hands, that was a very disturbing experience. I check outside and saw the fish being cooked. "Wow, it sure smells good." I rubbed my tummy, and jumped back inside. "By the way, where's Issei?" I asked Akeno-chan. "I think he and Asia-chan are making dinner in the room over there." She pointed to the door right next to the stove. I opened the door and saw a bunch of onion peels on the ground. "Wow, what happened?" I asked Issei, who was striking a pose with his right hand. "Oh, nothing." He muttered.

**8:50PM**

"That was great!" I bellowed happily, I was full. **BURP! **I looked over and saw Goku looking embarrassed. I burst out laughing, and he did the same. "Gohan-senpai, please be more mature." Koneko-chan said to me, and I straightened up. We were at the living room, and Asia-chan was explaining about Holy Water and the Bible, it didn't really interest me. I heard her yell out in pain. "Whats wrong!?" I asked her worried. "It's nothing.. I just forgot that praying sends a deep shock of pain towards me since I'm a Devil now..." Asia-chan said sadly. I scratched my head. "Really? So all I have to do is just say Amen?" A large searing pain went through my head, I grabbed it yelling out in pain. "Ow! That really does hurt!" I howled.

"So let me get this straight, that Riser guy can basically regenerate any wound he takes from battle almost instantly?" I asked Buchou, and I remembered when that person left the clubroom, the injurys I inflicted on him were gone. "Pretty much, he's immortal physically, but not mentally." I didn't understand she mean't. "Just thinking about it makes me want to fight him harder!" I gripped my fist, grinding my teeth. "You're not afraid?" Issei asked me, and I shook my head. "Why should I? As long as I can protect everyone in this group, I won't even show a sign of panic." I assured my peerage, who smiled. "Plus, thinking of fighting someone so strong makes me excited."

I heard the door opened, I saw Kaichou coming in. "What's the student president doing here?" I wondered out loud. "We're here to officiate the game Gohan-kun, we volunteered for it after all." I saw Shinra-san coming out of Kaichou's silhouette. "Also Gohan-kun, it seems that your jii-sama will be watching the game, along with Rias and my older siblings, the two Maou's." I widened my eyes, I looked at Buchou, even she had a shocked look. "Your brothers a Maou?" I asked Buchou, and she nodded, sweat dripping down her face, not also that, my own ojii-chan was watching...

"WHAT!?" Issei and Asia-chan thundered next to my ear. "Yes, Sirzechs Lucifer, and my older sister, Serafall Leviathan." Kaichou said, I started cheering. "Wow! Talk about strong people! Do you think they'll let me spar with them?" I asked Kaichou, who giggled. "Maybe, but that depends on your performance in this by any means." Kaichou said to me. "Okay then, it's time to win a game!" I was about to start another celebratory dance, but a whitish blue Transportation Circle appeared on the ground, Grayfia-san came out of it. "Grayfia?" Buchou asked, and Grayfia-san nodded, I stood silent. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to her earlier. I saw her look at me, and I looked away. "it's okay Gohan-san, for I hold no grudges against you, so try not to make me get in your way please." Grayfia-san said to me, and I sighed.

**The Next Morning, 6:30PM (Mount Paozu)**

I landed another blow onto the tree, making it fall down. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "That makes 2,301 trees taken down." I panted, and sat down onto a rock nearby. "Getting ready for the game aren't you?" I heard a familiar voice fade off right next to me. I turned my head towards the left and saw ojii-chan. "Oh, hi ojii-chan, how'd you find me?" I asked him. "Boy, do you know how loud your kicks off? And the distortions in the sky appear everytime you kick with your full force?" He chuckled. I did the same. "Where's your staff by the way?" Ojii-chan asked me, and I took out the small stick from my pocket. I expanded to it's normal size, and spinned it around my body, I smacked it into the ground when I was done showing off. "It seems your quite skilled with it." Ojii-chan took out his own, and took a stance. "Are you sure ojii-chan?" I asked him, and he cackled. "I may be old, but I am not weak." He lunged towards me using his Youjutsu, he made it look like three of him were coming at me. I used Afterimage to reappear in the air, I expanded my staff until it was in range for it hit him, I swung it towards him, but his body spin into a cloud of smoke. "What?" I growled, and I heard a large smack on my head, I saw the ground coming closer and closer until I made contact with it. I opened my eyes and felt a lot of rubble on my body. I jumped out and backflipped a few meters back. I crossed my arms forward, I began to channel my Ki into my stomach, I gritted my teeth. I let go by swinging my hands out towards the sky. "Bakurikimaha! (Explosive Demon Wave)" I roared out, and saw a dark purple hole appear around me, engulfing me around a cylinder of purple Ki. It expanded around the landscape, until it whipped out of the air by ojii-chan, who was caught by it. "KAKAKA! A good technique indeed! It seems you've learned a few tricks!" Ojii-chan used his own Afterimage, I couldn't sense him, I looked around and felt a surge of energy next to my left arm. i quickly turned around and caught a fist with on hand. Another ojii-chan came up while I wasn't looking, and kneed me in the stomach. I recovered barely, I saw two ojii-chans walking towards me smiling. I raised my left hand, and formed a blue sphere of Ki. I threw it into the ground, making a large cloud of smoke, I danced around in it, using Afterimage constantly, but I couldn't sense ojii-chan either, he was hiding his energy also.

I flew up in the air at full speed panting. I looked around and saw no one. I felt a large cold steely metal hit me dead on in the stomach. I coughed out my own saliva, I could feel myself falling down. I hit the ground, breathing hard as I could. I heard him walking towards me. "Well it seems I win this one Gohan, that makes our record 24-19." Ojii-chan started walking away while smoking his pipe, but I wasn't finished. I stood up weakly, I felt a surge of power come through my body. "Wait... let's keep going...!" He turned around and dropped his pipe. I saw electricity coming around me, I wanted to take advantage of the power. I was about to charge up another attack but I felt a large pain in my heart. I couldn't take it, I felt the energy go away, and I fell down.

I could barely open my eyes, the light on the ceiling was too bright. I rubbed my eyes, my arms felt heavy. "Oh Gohan! You woke up!" I heard an excited voice and felt a hug around my laying body. "Akeno-chan?" I asked, and I heard a sound that represented the word "yes." I sat back up, and noticed I was in the clubroom. "Did the game start yet?" I asked Akeno-chan, who shook her head. "Nope, it starts soon though, Wu jii-sama told me to give you this." Akeno-chan urged me to open my mouth and say "AAA" for some reason. I swallowed it and felt my strength return, I got out of the bed and powered up. I saw no one around except Akeno-chan. "Where did everybody go?" I asked her, but she didn't respond, she went up to me and grabbed my chest. "Hm? What's wrong? Is there something on my chest?" I looked at my uniform, it looked pretty clean. "No no, nothing like that.. it's just that we're all alone here, why not have a little fun?" Akeno-chan said to me. _She doesn't mean... _

"Alright then, if you really want to spar, I won't hold back." I said to her, and she shook her head. "I was talking about having connections.." Akeno-chan said to me, what does that mean? I touched her arm. "Does that count?" I asked her. "Nope, it's like this." Akeno-chan pushed her body towards me, forcing me onto the bed. "How is this connecting? I don't get it.." I scratched my head, but she kept looking at me with red on her cheeks, her eyes half closed. Her face went closer to mine.

"Really Akeno? Do that some other time, we have a game to play." Buchou said, a Transportation Circle behind her. "Yeah, let's do "connecting" later, but you've got to explain to me what that is first though." I told her, and she giggled. She planted her lips onto my cheek, and stood up. I felt myself blushing now. _What was that about? _I got up from the bed and went through the circle. "We're fighting on Kuoh Academy!?" I yelled out surprised.

* * *

Done! Next Chapter will include a lot of action, and if you have any suggestions, please tell me! I'm also debating whether I should change this from a singular target fanfiction to a Harem, what do you guys think? PM or leave a review!

Power Levels!

Issei (Post Training): 140,000 (12X): 1,680,000

Akeno (Post Training): 175,000 (Miko Form): 200,000

Rias (Post Training): 205.,000

Koneko (Post Training): 145,000

Kiba (Post Training): 147,000

Sirzechs Lucifer: 50,000,000 (True Form): 180,000,000 (Around same power as Full Power Frieza)

Serafall Leviathan: 35,000,000 (True Form): 166,000,000

Gohan (Post Training + Zenkai): 1,500,000 (Large power spike huh?) (Super Saiya-jin, using Super Saiyan Multipliers which is 50x the power of base form): 75,000,000

Riser: 230,000

Yubelluna: 175,000

Riser's Peerage: 135,000,000

Issei (Enraged or Inspired) 56,000,000

Gohan (Enraged): 440,000,000


	7. The Uphill Battle

**Chapter 7: The Uphill Battle of Mental and Physical Strength!**

**ORC Room, Alternate Realm**

"No Gohan, this isn't the real Kuoh, this is just a different dimension replicated after Kuoh, it was decided by the matchmakers." Buchou said to me. which made me relieved, fighting in a place where people went worried me. "Alright, so where are the others?" Issei asked Buchou. "In their base silly, where else would they be?" Akeno-chan said to Issei, I was sadly confused on that also. "Ok, let's fight them!" I told Buchou, and started for the gym, but she stopped me. "No, you can't just run in there Gohan, you have to build a strategy first..." I sighed, this was the boring stuff. "Akeno, release your familiars to set traps around the forest. Kiba, Koneko and Gohan, you go set out the traps, we'll discuss the plan when you get back." Buchou ordered us, and I was the first to get out.

After a while, I called out Goku to set the traps, I returned back to the room with the others, and then Grayfia-san announced from somewhere that the battlefield would be Kuoh Academy due to the agreement between the two peerages. Koneko-chan gave me some little red light, I accidentally ate it before I found out it was a transmitter, I felt stupid, but hungry at the same time. I guess I really am like Otoo-san now. It seems I was given the role to support the outside while Issei and Koneko stormed the gymnasium. "Bla bla bla, Gohan it is better that you stay outside, your magical and ki makes it dangerous for them as well as our own allies she says, hmph, this is so boring.." I whined to Akeno-chan. "Ufufu, it seems you've become quite the sadist yourself." She said to me. "No, it's just fun fighting for sport, rather than kill." I told her, and I heard a laugh. "Really? Is that how you see it?" Some girl wearing a kimono said to me. "Yeah, and you've got a problem?" I took a battle stance. "Ara, it seems you take only one piece, this should be an easy battle for me, do not worry, you won't endure that much pain." She said to me, and I smirked. "We'll see." I replied.

**BAM! **I slammed her into the ground, it created a spiderweb crack. I flew down to lend her a hand up. "Good fight! Let's do it again sometime?" I said to her, but she swiped it off. She was worn out and injured. "I-impossible! How are you so strong and yet you only take one piece!?" She asked me, and I shrugged. "I guess hardwork beats talent, doesn't it?" I smiled, but a large explosion happened next to me. I looked towards the gymnasium and it was completely destroyed. "Hey, not bad." I said to myself, and looked back at the girl, she seemed terrified. I kneeled down to her and stared into her eyes. "I'm giving you a chance, surrender or I'll continue to fight, this game isn't one of mercy is it?" I said to her, I put my hand in her face. She sighed, and nodded. She disappeared with blue particles after her. **"**Well that was simple." I muttered, I looked over at Akeno-chan, she was giggling, she was probably the one who did that explosion, not bad.

**3rd Person POV**

"Issei-senpai, you are the worst." Koneko said to Issei calmly. "**Three Phoenix Pawns, Rook, Retired." **Grayfia commentated through the battlefield. "We've got to the trackfield and rendezvous with Kiba-senpai." Koneko told Issei, who understood. The duo heard their leader, Rias Gremory. _"We're still outmatched in terms of size, we have to hold off the enemy while Akeno can restore her stamina." _Rias said to Issei and Koneko. "I just hope Kiba's doing okay, he's all by himself.." Issei said looking down on the ground. "But he's probably just having a threesome." Issei said, triggering imagination filled with envy. He reached out towards Koneko, who jumped back. "Ew." She said. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to use Dress Break on you..." Issei said to her, but she didn't care. Then began walking away. _Wow, she hates me now, but I guess I can't blame her. Hehe. _"Hey Koneko-chan! Wait u-"

**BOOOOM! **Gohan heard the explosion, he looked around madly, and saw the thing he wanted the least, Koneko, had been severely injured. "KONEKO-CHAN!" He roared out in anger, and used Afterimage to catch her in the air, her attire had been almost completely destroyed, revealing her whole frontal view. Issei also ran towards her body in worry and rage. Gohan grinded his teeth, dark flames surrounding him. "Gohan.." Issei whispered in shock. Gohan stood up, and gave a death stare towards Koneko's assassin. A woman in clerical clothing with purple lipstick wielding a staff was giggling at Gohan. "You.." Gohan growled, the dark flames becoming larger. "Aww, is someone mad?" She said to Gohan. "Do you really want to fight me?" She asked Gohan, who smirked with evil. "Fight you? No, I want to kill you." Gohan told her. (Her name is Yubelluna by the way) Her eyes widened. "Shut up!" She screamed, and sent a large explosive fireball towards Gohan, who stayed still. The fireball was also on route towards Issei, who was holding Koneko's body.

"Koneko-chan! Don't worry, we'll get you to Asia-chan and you'll feel like a million bucks! Just hold on a little..." Issei begged Koneko. "I just wish... I was more use to Buchou..." Koneko stopped, she squealed in pain as she disappeared in the blue light. Issei stayed on his knees, as the ball of death was about to strike.

**PING! **Gohan kicked it with all of his might, sending it into towards Yubelluna, who dodged it at the last second. It exploded a minute after, a small little firefly in the distance. Yubelluna stared Gohan, fear absorbing her. "What are you!?" She growled at Gohan, who pulled back his left arm. The dark flames mixing in with a blue transparent flame resembling his aura. A large blue orb formed into the center of his hand, almost like a disco, beams of energy began to fly out of the orb, circling clockwise. Yubelluna widened her eyes. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeeeeeeeee...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...meeeeeeeeeeeeee...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan released the large energy beam, which pierced through the sky, hitting Yubelluna before she could realize it, she was blown away from the attack, completely obliterated. "**Phoenix Queen, Retired." **Grayfia announced. Gohan's aura calmed down, and looked at Issei, who seemed afraid. "What's wrong bro?" Gohan said with a smile, and Issei sighed. "Phew, for a second you made me think you became some evil person yourself." Issei laughed, and so did Gohan. "I guess I got a little mad." I scratched my head.

"Ara ara, ufufufu, my cute Gohan has become quite the sadist himself has he not?" Akeno giggled at Gohan, who shook away the remark. "I'm not, I just got angry." Gohan pouted, looking away. "**Three Phoenix Pawns, Retired." **Grayfia announced. **"**Fight you? No I want to kill you. Quote on quote." Kiba said smiling at Gohan, who surrendered. "Okay fine, but I just got mad, I can't control my anger, but I guess you're something yourself Kiba-kun, I bet you're the one who took out the three pawns" Gohan said, Kiba smiled, but then, Issei grabbed his ear, as if he was listening to a message, so were the others.

"It seems you think you've actually gotten rid of me have you?" Gohan gritted his teeth at that voice. "Impossible, that was my most powerful attack!" Gohan looked at Yubelluna, who had recovered, her attire restored. Yubelluna smiled, showing her necklace, revealing a vial of a golden fluid. "Don't worry Gohan, I can handle her, and I will avenge Koneko-chan, don't worry, okay?" Akeno winked at Gohan. "I can't let you, I don't want you to get hurt Akeno." Gohan said to her, she flinched, that was the first time Gohan had called her by her name alone, she smiled. "Are you doubting me?" She teased Gohan, who seemed doubtful, but then he also smiled. "Alright, you win." Gohan reluctantly said. Akeno kissed him on the cheek, and flew up towards Yubelluna.

"It's always been a goal of mine to fight the Priest of Thunder." Yubelluna smirked at Akeno. "Really? What an honor to be in the presence of the **Bomb Queen**." Akeno replied, giggling.

**Trackfield, Kuoh Academy (Gym Storage)**

Gohan groaned. "Do we seriously have to hide here while we wait for Buchou gives us orders? Considering I can't even hear what she's saying?" Gohan asked, and the two nodded. "Buchou said that most likely Riser is sending out his remaining pieces right now." Kiba told Gohan. Issei held out his fist towards Gohan and Kiba, offering them a fistbump, both surprised. "I don't care how, but we're going to win this." Issei said, and the two smiled, and took his offer. "Yeah, you're damn right." Kiba smiled.

"Hey! Come out and fight us you pansies!" Issei called out to sky, a laugh was heard. A whirl of dust appeared right next to him. It disappeared and there revealed a girl in robust armor, along with a white band wrapped her head randomly. "I am Carlamine, Knight of the honorable Lord Riser Phoenix!" She took out her sword, taking a basic stance. Kiba did the same. "I am Kiba Yuuto, and I am under the command of Rias Gremory, it's my lucky day, I've been looking forward to a one on one fight with another Knight!" Kiba said excited. "Well said, now let us begin!" Carlamine disappeared in a flash, as did Kiba. Gohan was adapting to their speed, it was almost too easy for him. "Hey Gohan. what happened to them?" issei asked Gohan. "They're battling at very high speeds, it takes your eyes time to adapt to their speed, so it looks like they disappeared, but with enough practice, you'll get used to it." Gohan kept on sensing where they were clashing. "I guess we should let Kiba do his thing..." Issei started to back away. "After all, you are my opponent." Another opponent stepped into the battle zone. A girl with an outfit most likely inspired by a biker while wearing a mask covering her right eye said. "I am Isabella, rook of Riser Phoenix-sama!" She started to throw large punches and kicks. "Gohan! Help me!" Issei begged Gohan, who was enjoying the sight. "Just dodge and counter back with strong centered blows!" Gohan teased Issei, who was trying his best to avoid Isabella's attacks.

"My gosh, all that Carlamine talks about is swords, swords, and swords! And now she's mad over the pieces we lost, she needs to cool it!" A little blonde girl wearing a pink blouse whined. "Who's she?" Gohan asked, apparently to the no one, until Isabella started. "She is Ravel Phoenix! The little sister of Riser-sama and part of our peerage! She is not a fighter, she serves as a spectator." Isabella said while continuing her barrage on Issei. I could just see an image of Riser sitting onto a couch explaining why he even had her little imouto in his peerage. _You mad? _I shook out of it, and kept on looking at the battle.

"So let's see, Ruin Princess, Twilight Hearing, the Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, Boosted Gear, and the Youkai Prodigy, such a scary line up from that view is it not? However, we are the Phoenix Clan, immortal and powerful, we can not lose." Ravel smirked at Gohan, who scratched his head, looking at the new three opponents appearing in front of him. "I'm guessing that's a Knight and those are Pawns, right?" Gohan pointed at the helicopter haired girl wielding a huge sword and the two little girls wearing fake paws and cat ears. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Ravel shouted at him, and he smiled. "C'mon, a battle against my odds is always fun." Gohan challenged the three, who seemed irritated. "Do not underestimate-nya!" The two cat girls jumped towards him, commencing a large close quarter combat. Gohan who was blocking and dodging all of them ease, used Afterimagine. "Where'd he go?" The two asked, jumping back. Gohan reappeared between them, crossing his arms and expanded, sending a large force of energy towards the two girls, the two were blown back by the strength. Gohan heard a war cry and saw the helicopter haired girl (Sieris) jumped and aimed for Gohan straight on, who just in time pulled out his staff from his pocket to counter it. "Hey not bad, you're pretty strong." Gohan complimented her power, holding her sword back with only his right arm, he let his tail rip through his pants, he fell onto his tail, lifting his weight from his legs and kicked upwards while being supported by the tail. He then constantly used Afterimage to strike Sieris again and again. He finished it off with an upper axe handle, sending Sieris into the ground, a large sinkhole forming on the ground, the two girls who were knocked out fell into it as well. Gohan flew up high in the sky, and pulled back his hand near his face and shifted his upperbody left, his eyes widening as the power surged through him. "GEKIRETSU MADAN! (Hyper Masenko)" He released the yellow energy beam into the center of the large hole, which caused the hole to expand and the ground to overexpand in darkness, large pieces of rocks flew up from the blast, and small blue particles could be seen flying out of it. **"Phoenix Two Pawns, a Knight, Retired." **

"**Phoenix Rook, Knight Retired." **Gohan hearing that looked shocked, and saw a frenzy of swords all over the battlefield, three girls tangled in it, Ravel got out of it uninjured. He smiled, and was about to congratulate them, but something caught his attention. Akeno, was about to be eliminated from Yubelluna, who seemed uninjured. _No, that attack is way too powerful, she's not really going to use it is she!? _Gohan referring to the large orange ball of flames, it had a striking resemblance to Frieza's Nova, when his father had fought Frieza on Earth using his Instant Transmission, he shaked off the though, no time to react, he blasted forward Akeno, who had fear in her eyes. _Never again will I have to feel the guilt of letting my friend get hurt, never. _**  
**

**BOOOOOOOOM!** Gohan grabbed Akeno in his arms and put his right arm in front to protect her from the attack. Gohan came out of the large ball of smoke, injured, Akeno was fine, her eyes closed. Gohan landed on the ground, he opened his eyes, and felt a large pain at where his right arm used to be, leaving a trail of blood , an yelled out in agony. He saw Akeno a few yards away lying on the ground, her outfit torn and her skin bruised. Gohan struggled to crawl towards Akeno's body, pain almost overwhelming him. He stopped and panted, his remaining arm carrying the burden of the weight. He pulled a brown sack from his blue belt. He bit onto the knot, and pulled back and spilled the two remaining beans onto the dirt. He was still panting. He slammed his onto the ground, and picked it up. Still panting, he stared at it for a few seconds. "Now, Gohan, what would your father do?" Gohan questioned, and closd his eyes as the pain kept going, he dropped one, and looked into Akeno's closed eyes. "You did great Akeno, I'm proud of you, now fight, you've got to fight..!" Gohan forced all of his remaining strength into his last act, and put the bean into her mouth. His pupils disappeared, and his head fell onto the ground. The sounds of his comrades were heard all over the field. Gohan, the once seen invincible Bishop, had been defeated, but his soul had not been, as he saw a vision in his head, but the strange thing was, his body was not disappearing as the others would. He was still in the game, by pure will.

"Ara ara, it seems that you've given up." Gohan opened his eyes, and he was in the middle of nowhere, light all around, but a silhouette he knew almost too well. "Shuri-obasan?" Gohan asked, and he heard a giggle. "Yes my little Gohan, how you have grown! I hope you've been doing well, but now is not the time for dilly dallying is it? You are the protector of my little Akeno-chan, are you not?" Shuri asked Gohan, who nodded. Shuri placed her hand on Gohan's left hand, and did something to it, a large bright light surrounded it, Gohan knew what that meant. Shuri hugged Gohan, and patted his head. "Now Gohan, protect my daughter, after all, you are what matters most to her." Gohan blushed, and nodded. His vision started to fade away, he could see Shuri waving her hand goodbye, a tear coming down his cheek.

Gohan woke up, and saw a large orange flame clashing with a black flame with a red hue. Gohan stood up, his right arm still gone, he sighed. Gohan lifted his left hand, a light glowed around it, he clinched it. He remembered Shuri, and how she had treated Gohan when he had first met her.

_"Just Gohan? Having only one name is quite strange, just like my husband, but if you want, you can use our last name, Himejima, Gohan Himejima, it's a nice fit isn't __it?" _

Gohan widened his eyes. "Yes Ma'am."

**Main School Building Roof, Kuoh Academy**

"Just give up Rias, you can not win, even with your Queen, Pawn and Secondary Bishop, you are not strong enough to beat me and my own Queen, just resign and all of this will st- OOF!" Riser was kicked off the roof by a figure that was too fast for the naked eye alone. The figure stepped onto the roof, a golden aura rising over the figure, cyan eyes and golden hair flowing like an angel itself, his outfit glowing brightly. "Gohan!?" A bruised Issei yelled out in confusion and worry. "Yeah, it's me." Gohan said, not even looking at Issei, he pointed towards Riser. "This is between you and me now Riser, no longer will you hurt my friends, even with your regeneration abilities, it's futile. If I have to, I will break you down, again and again, until my last breath." Gohan swore, and Riser smiled. "I've been wanting to tear you limb by limb ever since that day."

* * *

Done! Sorry for this chapter taking so long to be put out, but writers block sure is a pain! I've started Chapter 8 already, so expect it soon!

Power Levels!

Gohan (Angry): 20,000,000

Gohan (SSJ): 160,000,000

If you want to know more, let me know!


	8. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 9: I'm Sorry**

"Gohan, what happened to your arm..." Akeno reached out towards Gohan, but she stopped herself, this was her fault. "It's a small price to pay, you weren't hurt." Gohan said quietly, the golden aura flaring brightly around him. "Baka! Even if I were to retire! I would have been healed anyways!" Akeno scolded Gohan, mad and upset at the same time. "It doesn't matter, I would have never been able to forgive myself if you were hurt." Gohan said, he scanned the area. "Where's Kiba." Gohan asked the people behind him, no response, the aura became larger. "That's right boy, he suffered while you were resting, sucking on your thumb." Riser laughed sadistically, a breeze was heard.

"GWAH!" Riser whimpered, a fist plunged into the surface of his stomach, Riser fell back, Gohan right in front of him. "You little..." Riser groaned, and regenerated. Gohan didn't need a second thought, he used a low sweep to knock him out of his feet, turning around, he swatted him away with his elbow, then used Afterimage to send him upwards to the sky. Gohan looked up with a bored face, he flew upwards to Riser, looking like a golden comet, he caught up with ease, and readied his arm to land another blow, and landed, the shock of the impact made a distortion, but not long after, a huge mountain of dust came up from the ground.

"I couldn't even see that happen..." Issei mumbled in awe. "Of course, he's ascended past his limits, he could even rival an Archbishop right now, Gohan is in another league right now." Rias said, staring at the battle, seeing constant flashes of yellow energy in the sky, Gohan moving at a speed incomparable to any other, Riser just being tossed around like a ragdoll, not even having time to regenerate.

**Spectators View, Underworld**

"That kid, he's not normal is he?" A crimson haired Devil said. "That is Gohan, grandson of Sun Wukong, and he is believed to be one of the extinct Youkai, the Saiyans." Grayfia said right next to him, currently not commentating. "But that's impossible Grayfia, it's been proved time and time again the Saiyans were extinct, he can't be from here. No, he's not, I can tell." The man said, glaring at Gohan. "Oh well, at least he's on our side, he'll be a fine Devil, can you tell Milicias to come here?" He asked Grayfia. "Of course, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama." Grayfia walked out of the room, under the chirps and yells of a girl cheering on for Gohan. "I wish Leviathan-sama would be more mature..."

**Back to the Battle**

Riser stood back up, finally recovering. Gohan, who did not even break a sweat, wanted to end this. "If you can't be taken down by physical attacks, I'll just blow you away." Gohan extended his hand to hips, and a bright white blast with a blue hue formed. "You expect to beat me with that puny one?" Riser laughed. "This is a Riot Javelin, also known as the Spirit Cannon, which is made from the spiritual energy from this world, and it only effects unpure ones, and a Devil is a perfect target for it, but don't worry, this will only damage your heart, and not your body, it's been suppressed to only take you down for only an hour." Gohan said, gritting his teeth. _I only have one chance to do this, this takes all of my energy to make, even if it is weaker than usual, here goes. _"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Riser growled at Gohan, he smiled. "I'm Gohan, Gohan Himejima!" Gohan aimed towards Riser, and was about to fire, but a image came into his mind, the image of Bikou for some reason, and him being in a dark forest, cold and injured, than, his eyes suddenly flashed, ending the vision. But it was too late, it had been fired, dodging Riser by a millimeter. "What... no..." Gohan felt his body becoming heavier and heavier, and sulked down, returning to his base form.

Gohan opened his eyes, and sat up from the bed he lying down on. He looked around in the lit room, seeing only his peerage and grandfather. They all seemed depressed. "What's up guys?" Gohan asked, and they all looked up. "Gohan!" Akeno yelled out, and jumped onto Gohan. "Akeno, what's wrong? You look sad." Gohan told her, putting his remaining hand on her back. "Gohan-senpai, that was a very brave act of you." Koneko said to her senior. "What do you mean?" He turned his head to show his confusion. "When you sacrificed your arm to save Akeno from that blast." Rias added, her arms folded and eyes closed. "Oh that? It was no big deal, so did we win?"

"No." Kiba said, seeing sad also. "What!? How!?" Gohan gritted his teeth, remembering everything that happened, it was his fault. "Gohan, you should have not done that, it was extremely risky." Sun Wukong said to Gohan, referring to his Riot Javelin. "Not only could it have permanently scarred him for the rest of life, me and Bardock specifically told you to use it as a Last Resort." Wukong sighed. "It seems that your just like Bardock when he was young." Wukong smiled. "I.. I let my friends down again..." Gohan felt tears coming down his eyes, knowing that Rias had to be engaged, also remembering that dreaded day when his friends from the original timeline being murdered in cold blood, while he just stood back and hid in fear. Akeno looked up and saw his face, but he wiped it away quickly. "I'm sorry Buchou, I let you down." Gohan apologized, and walked out out of the room, ignoring the calls of his grandfather and peerage.

**Mount Paozu, 3:00AM**

(Gohan POV)

I kicked Goku out of the way, but he countered by landing on his feet onto a tree, and boosted his body towards me, I jumped up and released three blasts of Ki towards Goku, who blocked two of them but failed to take out the last one. I flew down, grabbing him by the foot, I tomahawked him onto the ground, making him faint. I panted, and sat down. "Good sparring session, whoo!" Gohan wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Gohan, what's wrong?" A black haired girl wearing a black kimono with her haired in a different style then usual. "Akeno? Why are you dressed like that?" I asked her, and she giggled. "It's for the engagement party silly, our team are servants for it after all, only you and Issei weren't invited, but Rias told me to give you this." She handed out a flyer to me, it was a Transportation Circle to the Underworld. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather train here then go there." I groaned, I was about to start another round of sparring but I was tackled by Akeno. "What is it Akeno?" I said. "I was so sad. Why did you give up your arm for me..?" Akeno choked out, revealing herself crying. "I said I wouldn't let any of my friends get hurt, but I obviously failed that, I'm the worst." I grinded my teeth, why am I so weak? I was about to say something but I was interrupted, Akeno caressed my cheek, her face becoming closer to mine. I stayed still, a Transportation Circle appeared right next to us. "Oi, Akeno-san, we can't be fooling around right now can we?" Kiba-kun said, smiling at us. "Indeed." Koneko-chan said, she looked ready to kill me. "Ufufu, when will I have time to spend with my Gohan?" Akeno said to them, and they shrugged. I blushed, but her eyes were locked onto mine when I realized it. "Lucifer-dono wants to speak with you Gohan." I widened my eyes, what does a Maou want from me?

**Engagement Party, Underworld**

"Talk about overkill..." I muttered, looking at the bright lights coming from the building. "Haha, quite a sight isn't it?" Lucifer-sama said next to me. We were at a hill near the Palace. "This is my favorite spot when I'm at stress, I'm sure you have your own, maybe the Mountain of Fruit and Flowers?" Referring to Mount Paozu, and he hit it right on the spot. I nodded. "I must say Gohan-kun, this is such a rare sight, for your potential, you take only one Evil Piece, it's unbelievable, you hold the potential on par with a Maou, even more." Lucifer-sama told me, he was probably exaggerating. "Oh but I'm not, your much more powerful than any young Devil alive right now, the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei, is also outmatched by your power, maybe, even Great Red." Who was that? "Well, it's expected of a Saiyan, they were the most powerful of the Youkai, but it seems your the only one left in existence, be careful Gohan, people will have an eye out for you." He told me, and I thanked him, he disappeared in a flash. I looked back at the building, but an explosion happened at the doors, I widened my eyes, and rushed over there.

"Issei?" I asked myself, I smiled, he was going to get Buchou out of this. I used Afterimage to reappear at the ceiling, I watched from there. "HEY DICKHEAD, IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY SO! BUCHOUS VIRGINITY IS MINE!" He roared out, I facepalmed. "What!? Kisama..!" Riser growled, the guards were about to seize Issei, until the others stepped in. Kiba-kun was dressed formally, Koneko was pretty the much the same, and Akeno was wearing her black kimono. "You guys..." Issei smiled, and it was my queue, I jumped from the ceiling and landed in the middle of another wave of soldiers. "Gohan!" Issei smiled at me, and I did the same, I gave him a thumbs up. I looked over and saw Lucifer-sama talking to Riser, "Hyoudou Issei, I've come to prepare a duel between you and Riser, at first I wanted Gohan to fight, but he would win obviously. After all, engagement parties are quite the bore usually, why not add a little entertainment? Yes, a battle between a Phoenix and a Dragon, two powerhouses, feared by both Akuma, Tenshi and Datenshi." Lucifer-sama said, and I stepped in. "No, I can't let Issei get hurt again let me fight Riser please!" I begged Lucifer-sama, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry Gohan-kun, but this is Issei's battle, I'd love to see the power of the Oozaru, but maybe another time, alright?" Lucifer-sama smiled at me, and I surrendered.

**Backalley of the Palace, Underworld**

**"**Gohan-senpai, do you think Issei-senpai will win?" Koneko-chan asked me, and I nodded. "After all, his determination should outscale Riser's strength, it always has." I said, focusing on the match. "Alright Issei, for your award, what is that you want? A beautiful woman? A title of nobility? Or a boost in power? Ask and you shall receive." Lucifer-sama told Issei from the room. "I want Rias Gremory, that's all." I looked over and saw Buchou blushing. "Alright then, let the match begin." He said. "You'll regret fighting nii-san, he'll burn you down to bits and spit on your ashes!" I heard Ravel yell out, I felt my sweat drop. "He's quite the cocky one, yes, I shall make him feel less human." Riser said in his duel uniform. Issei lunged towards Riser. "It's time for an upgrade!" What did he mean by that? "I may not have great swordsmanship like Kiba! Nor the magical abilities of Akeno-san, not even Asia's knowledge, I'm not even strong like Koneko, but there's one thing that's similar between me and my master Gohan! WE WOULD ALL DIE FOR BUCHOU!" Issei shouted, and his body began to glow, I felt an exponential power boost from him, his body was covered in red armor, it looked like it was based off a dragon. "Where did he get that power? I looked at him, and knew exactly what he did. "Idiot, he probably gave up something for that power. But what?" I was worried, he might get hurt, but I smiled, he was right. me. Me and him both would die for our comrades. "Puny pawn! If it wasn't for that blasted armor, you would've been sent to oblivion! I AM RISER PHOENIX, HEIR OF THE NOBLE PHOENIX CLAN! AND THE FLAMES IN MY HEART AND SOUL WILL GO ON FOREVER!" Riser released a large amount of power, his golden wings enlargened. "Great speech asshole! Unfortunately for you! I'm not one to bow down to a douche!" Issei charged into Riser, both were knocked out. "Incredible, he's become so much more powerful, but not for long I suppose." I said to myself, the two clashed, blood came out of Issei's mouth. "Your done for.. ARGH!" Riser spat out his own blood, something happened. "This pain! It's agonizing! IS THAT A CROSS!?" What!? I looked and saw the cross Asia had during training. _He gave up his arm. _"I borrowed this from our Bishop, a former member of the Church... not even your power can stop the power of a Holy Cross.." Issei held up the cross. I could imagine him telling Asia-chan his arm is gone. "He gave up his arm, he isn't going to lose, no sacrifice is in vain." I said to the others, who looked at me.

**THUMP!** Issei's armor shattered apart, he fell down. "What!? Not now!" I growled, he was about to finish him off! I looked at Riser, he grabbed Issei by the shirt, I was about to do something but Issei held out a small bottle. _No, it can't be... _It is! "It's time to finish this nonsense.." Riser said, about to land another blow onto Issei. "If your going to beat fire, you have to use water..." Issei spilled the water, he gave a boost to it using his Sacred Gear. _Incredible. _Riser screamed in agony, I have to admit, not even he deserved that. "Riser isn't regenerating!" Kiba-kun said next to me. "Yes, his heart and soul is being drained by the Holy Water!" Akeno cheered on next to me. "Yes, Riser has been defeated, the source of his power is disappearing." Kaichou said next to me, I jumped back. "Sona-kaichou? When did you get here!?" I asked her, and she smiled. "Why, you just didn't see me until now Gohan-kun." I guess she was right, I focused back at Issei, he put a portion of the Holy Water on the Cross. "How's that feel d-bag!?" Issei dodged Riser's blinded attack. "Kiba taught me to use my surroundings to enlarge my vision of what's around me! Akeno-san taught me how to use the spiritual energy and focus to amplify the magnitude of my attack! Koneko-chan taught me to aim at the center, with accuracy comparable to a sniper! And Gohan! He was the one that showed me that I wasn't useless, the most important thing of all! Patience!" I cheered on, Issei landed the final blow in his stomach, he had won.

"Issei has won, this is over." Lucifer-sama said next to me, the battleground fell apart, and Issei fell. I flew over to Issei, and caught him. "Nice catch Gohan!" Issei said to me, I smiled. "You expect me to let you fall after hearing what you said about us? No way." I teased him, he blushed. "Now, hope you have a parachute!" I dropped him, and laughed. He shouted at me for help, but he was caught by Buchou.

Akeno held up a flyer, and out came a large bird. "A griffon?" Koneko-chan asked, and Akeno confirmed it. "Well, since Issei was the one that saved Buchou, you get the privilege of riding her back!" Akeno said to Issei. I slapped him on the back. "Congratulations, that was really smart Issei, using Holy items to reduce Riser's capability." I said to him, and I felt Akeno hug my arm. "Ara ara, I really wish I could've seen you fight, especially in that blonde form." She tightened her grip around my arm. "Well, Issei did a better job then me, so it was for the best." I smiled at Issei, who was on the griffon. "Alright, we'll see you guys back at the clubroom, right?" Issei said to the peerage, we nodded. He took off with Buchou, and I waved goodbye until he came out of sight. "Ara ara, as he said, we should head out for clubroom, shall we?" Akeno said, readying a Transportation Circle. I scratched my head. "I'm going to fly over, it's more fun then some portal, I'll meet you there." I was about to set off, but I only saw Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan in the circle. "Ara ara, it seems that if your going to fly, I'll have to come with you." Akeno hugged my neck, so I lifted her up. "Alright Gohan-san, cya!" Kiba-kun chuckled. "Don't you dare do anything to Akeno-neesama." Koneko-chan glared at me, I laughed. "Don't worry."

I sighed. "The border sure is far away, should I go faster?" I asked Akeno, the wind breezing through my body. She shook her head. "I like this pace, after all, this might be the only time we get some privacy." Akeno seemed disappointed. "What's wrong? You like being alone with me?" I asked. "Of course, for someone who has given up so much for me..." Akeno was looking at my missing arm, I smiled. "What if something else happens to me? You can't just keep doing reckle- 'then it'll be my leg, and my eye, as long as I can keep you from safety.' I grinned at her. "After all, I am your Protector, am I not?" I heard her sigh. Then, I felt my lips connect with hers. Was she eating my face? If I have to admit, it wasn't that bad. I didn't push her off, when she broke apart, she was blushing. "What was that?" She looked surprised. "That was my first kiss, for Japanese girls, their first kiss is a sentimental treasure." She told me, and I felt stupid. "I thought kissing was people eating other peoples faces." *giggle* I heard her. "Well then, since I've had my first kiss with you, next is your flower. Don't worry, I'm still a virgin." She smiled at me. I was embarrassed to ask this. "What's a virgin?" She closed her eyes, and kissed me again.

**Trackfield, Kuoh Academy, 12:00PM**

"Hey, congratulations squirt." Bardock-san patted me on the shoulder, my body was covered in sweat. "You beat my record of 500,000 one handed push ups, on your new arm, I can't believe how fast your rehab was!" I laughed/panted at the same time. "Oh shit! Sorry kid! I have to have dibs on that ten pound steak again!" I heard Bardock-san run off, and I smiled. I sat up and looked at my restored right arm, Senzu Beans sure were a helpful thing. I felt something land on my head. Picking it up, I realized it was Akeno's bento. "I guess this is a daily thing now isn't it?" I said out loud, and a giggle came into my ears. I felt her kiss my cheek, and returned it back. "Perverted! Hentai! Get back here!" I heard the kendo club scream out, I shifted my attention towards three running boys, one Issei, and the others were the "Gohan Fanclub" Co-leaders. I couldn't help but laugh. But something else caught my eye, two cloaked figures emitting a white aura was at the schoolgate.

* * *

Done! That's right, Gohan didn't beat Riser and change the whole plot. Here's the reason. If Gohan were to win the Rating Game, the chemistry between Rias and Issei wouldn't have skyrocketed nearly as much as in the anime/manga/LN, and that's pretty much all there is to it. The Spirit Cannon is from Bardock, which he used to fire at Frieza's Nova.

One more thing, I noticed that Gohan's power level has apparently become too high, so I'll list every power level to be presented yet in a revamped form, including Vali/Kokabiel.

Gohan (Base): 15,000,000

Issei (Base): 3,000,000

Koneko (Base): 3,500,000

Kiba (Base): 3,600,000

Gohan (MSSJ): 2,000,000,000

Issei (Scale Mail or Inspired): 350,000,000

Akeno: 7,500,000

Rias: 8,000,000

Lucifer (Normal Form): 500,000,000

Lucifer (True Form): 50,000,000,000

Leviathan (Normal Form): 450,000,000

Leviathan (True Form): 48,000,000,000

Devil Archbishop: 9,000,000

Seraph: 15,000,000

Riser's Pawns: 2.500,000

Riser Rooks: 4,000,000

Yubelluna: 7,000,000

Riser: 9,000,000

Vali Lucifer (Base): 18,000,000

Vali Lucifer (Scale Mail): 500,000,000

Bikou (Human): 15,000,000

Bikou (True Form): 10,000,000

Kokabiel: 2,000,000,000


	9. New Changes

**Chapter 9: New Changes**

"WHAT!?" Issei yelled at me, I wiped his sweat off my face. "That's right, I'm moving into your house, but ojii-chan told me to, he say's I have to "bond with my student" or whatever." I groaned, this is the second time he forced me to do something against my will. "But, what if my parents don't like you?" He asked me, I shrugged. "Then, I guess I'll just sleep in your basement." I said casually. "IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" Issei yelled at me again, but I laughed. "Relax, it'll be fine, but let's get out of here, there's a lot of people looking at us." Whispering in his ear, I guess he realized people were looking at us.

"He must be gay with Gohan-san!"

"Isn't that the boyfriend of Akeno-neesama?"

**Hyoudou Residence, 7:30PM**

"Is there something wrong?" I saw Issei's parents looking at me, like, alot. "Oh! It's nothing, I just never expected Issei to have such a wonderful man as a friend!" Okaa-sama said to me, and I guess it was a compliment. "He's everything that we ever wanted in a son! Howcome your not like him Issei!?" Otoo-sama scolded Issei, and he looked ashamed. "Well, I think Issei is a great son, so let's not make any comparisons, shall we? He may not seem like it, but he's very caring and determined." I told them, and I resumed to eat the food Buchou made for us. I forgot, Buchou was also staying at Issei's house. "I see, thank you Gohan-san, it seems Issei isn't only a pervert." _I just might get along with them._

**Kuoh Academy, 2:30PM**

"I wish I had class with Issei... it's so boring without any club members in this class..." I sighed, I was about to go to sleep again until I heard loud footsteps. "GOHAN-SAMA!" I jumped up in shock, it was those two again. "What's up guys?" I asked the two. "I, Matsudo, and him, Motohama! Have been battling the student council to allow us to make a monument dedicated towards you! Surely will you join the conflict of expanding your glory!?" Matsudo-kun said to me, I sighed. "You know, you don't have to do that, I don't even want a fan club..." They had tears in their eyes. "Gohan-sama is not satisfied with our work yet! WE MUST WORK HARDER!" They ran off, I felt my sweat drop. I saw Issei walking by my classroom. "Yo! Issei!" I called out to him, but he was gripping his arm he gave up. "Oh, hey Gohan, I need to see Buchou..." Issei said to me, his left arm was going to reform into the gauntlet unless Buchou sucked the power out again, normally, it would've been Akeno, but she said something about me having a misunderstanding. I scratched my head, I was tackled by someone again, no doubt it was.. "Ara ara, lets walk home together, shall we?" Akeno said, hugging me on the ground. "Sure, but I've got to check something out." I told her, I stood back up, Akeno let go off me, and I headed off to the school gates.

Those white cloaked figures were staring at me, I stared back. "So, what are members of the Church doing here?" I asked the two, they fell down. "How did you know!?" The blue haired one said to me, I looked into her golden pupils. "Well, there's a cross on your cloak, the white aura around you represents your pure and holy, and those weird crosses on your back, probably a weapon. Pretty obvious, isn't it?" I said to them, they widened your eyes. "You must be Gohan.. Irina, let's go!" The blue haired girl told the other one. "But he's hot!" I felt my sweat drop. I looked at the two until they came out of my sight. "Well, might as well tell Buchou about this."

**Hyoudou Residence, 4:30PM**

"Alright, for this months Contract Rankings, Koneko has 11, Akeno has 10, Gohan has 8 Kiba has 6, Asia has 3, and Issei, 0." Issei apologized. "Hey, why not a member observation?" Issei offered, I scratched my head. "You mean watch us during our job?" I asked, and Issei nodded. "Well, sure, it should help you learn if your doing the right thing as a Devil or not. Why not Buchou?" I shrugged at Buchou, and she sighed. "If it's coming from you, I guess it is a good idea." Okaa-sama came in. "Hello children! Would you like some snacks?" Okaa-sama brought in a large plate of cookies. I felt my stomach growl, and Koneko-chan's. We both stared at each other for a minute.

**Apartment Downtown, 7:30PM**

"Alright, it was fun guys, see you later Gohan." Deeds-sama waved goodbye, so did I. He closed the door and I looked at Asia-chan and Issei. "What a unique man.." Asia-chan said, and I couldn't agree more. He was one of my favorite customers though. "He seems pretty wealthy, what did he give in exchange?" Issei asked me, I pulled out a red orb with a weird mark on it, some ancient language probably." I think. "It looks expensive." I muttered, I kept it in my pocket, maybe it'll be a good luck charm for me. "Hey, maybe we'll get to watch Buchou do one of her jobs!" I grinned, I told them to go the clubroom, I was going to take care of something else. It was a large power, larger than anyone I've seen yet. "Fine, see you later!" Issei waved goodbye, and the two disappeared in the magic circle. I exited the apartment, and followed the Ki. _This power, it's maddening... _I gritted my teeth, I looked around and saw an old man with one of those fancy one eyed glasses. He was wearing robes and peeking at some perverted magazines. "Odin-sama! Please wait up!" I looked and saw a white haired girl in a business suit holding out her arm towards him, but she fell. I flew down to her. "Yo, you alright?" I offered her my hand, but she got up by herself. "Atleast this didn't get dirty, this was on a special deal." She smiled, I felt my sweat drop. "Oh, thank you, but I have business to take care o-" She stopped, and was sniffing me. "Um, if I smell bad it wasn't me." I said with a blank expression, I had no idea what she was doing. "You must be Gohan, the Youkai Prodigy." I was getting sick of hearing that. "Just call me Gohan, but how'd you know?" I asked, before she answered, I felt the old man I saw before slap me on the back. "This girl has the senses of a blown out loner, trying deeply to get a boyfriend!" The old man teased her, and she started yelling back. "Back to the subject, my name is Rossweise, a Valkyrie under Odin-samas command." She introduced herself. _What the heck is a Valkyrie. _"A Valkyrie? That sounds yummy, where do I get one?" I asked Rossweise-san. "IT IS NOT A FOOD YOU LITTLE BOY!" She yelled at me, I apologized. "My goodness Rossweise, do you not know what he mean't by that. He implied that he would love to eat you out." Odin-sama said, what did he mean? I guess it was weird since hse started blushing. "Well, I have to go, it was nice meeting you." I saluted the two goodbye, transforming into a Super Saiyan and flew away. I had to get to the clubroom fast.

**Historical Museum, 8:15PM (3rd Person View)**

"A Museum?" Issei murmured, before a man in a labcoat stood before him. "Welcome Gremory-san!" The man said with a keen smile. "Oh, hello Kyoushu, I've come to fulfill your request." Rias smiled back. "Ah, why I am so relieved." The professor sighed. "This is professor Nishura, an expert when it comes to ancient artifacts from ancient civilizations." The president of the club introduced him, as he urged them to follow his lead.

"What is that? A sarcophagus?" Kiba stroked his chin, bending down by the black coffin with golden accents, hieroglyphics entailing a detailed story. Gohan felt a chill go down his back, he could see a purple aura slowly come out of the coffin. "This energy, its almost... perverted." Gohan felt his sweat drop. "Haha, those two circle patterns look like a pair of oppai. (Breast)" Issei pointed out to the two swirls representing indeed what Issei had said. "Wait, why am I saying something like that at this time?" Issei added, feeling uncomfortable. "Stop mixing erotic and language together stupid brain!"

"The hieroglyphics say 'The only one who can awake me from my deep slumber, shall be a woman of demonic origin with a grand pair of breasts." Nishura reluctantly said. Gohan fell down. _A Devil with big breasts, huh. _Issei in his mind while thinking of Rias. "Now my conclusion comes to this! That the female Devil should be violated to awaken the spirit inside of it!" Nishura blurted out, anxious to open it. "Hey! That's a horrible and indecisive conclusion!" Issei countered back. "But then again, I do know the feeling of accomplishing that goal." He bragged, in a way. "So you understand.." Kiba said with a fake smile. "Issei-senpai is the worst." Koneko added. "The scientists that were cursed, well, were men of old age, not very attractive either." Nishura looked down in shame. Rias walked up to the coffin, and accidentally placed her breasts onto the two swirls spot on. A purple light surfaced the golden accents, Rias backed off. "I knew it! The presence of an attractive Devil would lift it open!" Nishura shouted out in excitement. The sarcophagus opened immediately, a fog of purple smoke passed by. Issei check it out, seeing a mummified body resting peacefully. "A mummy?" Issei asked. "Issei, get back." Gohan warned his student, but it was too late. The mummy opened his left eye, staring at Issei, who then stood up straight as a pencil. "Issei!" Gohan gritted his teeth. "Who was awoken me from my dormant state..." The possessed Issei muttered. "I was the one who awoke you." Rias stepped in. "It's nice to meet you, mummy-san."

"Ha! I am Unas, the great and powerful sorcerer!" Issei grinned, red eyes overshadowing his jet black pupils. "Invading the body of my cute servant, how disrespectful of you. Remove yourself from him immediately!" Rias pointed at Unas. "No can do, if I were to return to that body, how would I rest in peace!?" Unas growled, pointing at the sarcophagus. "However, you have my thanks for awakening me." Akeno giggled. "Quite a feat for a sorcerer to place a curse upon himself, is it not?" She sarcastically said. "SILENCE! My objective was to simply attain more power!" UInas said, striking a few poses that could rival Ginyu-taichou. Gohan used Aftermage to reappear in front of Unas, taking him by the shirt. "I don't care about your intentions, let go of Issei, or I will punish you." Gohan warned, his free hand emitting a black flame. "Oh? Is that the Sacred Flames of Unknown Origin? You aren't normal are you?" Unas grinned, his throat aching. "I only have three curses to be lifted, and your friend will return to this body." Unas choked out. Gohan let go. Unknown Origin? (Oh, the Sacred Flames of Unknown Origin, I forgot to tell you about that.) Kyozen said in Issei's mind. (You know about it?) (Of course, the Sacred Flames of Unknown Origins are the most powerful of flames, it effects the holy, unholy and more, it was said that it was the first flame in existence, I guess you attained it when you first appeared in this timeline, quite a coincidence, the more powerful your emotions become, the more powerful the flames are, for example, the black flames, inflict the worst pain possible to a humans body, only you can end it.)

Holding this information to himself, Gohan knew he had to restrain himself. "Fine, I'll play your game." Gohan grunted, pissed off since he couldn't help Issei. "Good good, now, be prepared to be surprised and listen. This curse was used on a female Devil of the ancient House of Agares!" Unas puffed his chest in pride. Although Gohan wasn't amused, mainly because he didn't know what Agares was, however Rias and Akeno were. "The Agares Family? The Family that are able to depict the next Maou's?" Akeno said with sweat dropping down her forehead. "Indeed my dear, while I was able to seal that cursed woman away, the curse backfired on me, the effects came onto me also, but back to the subject, the only way to free me from this curse is to lift it upon three procedures." Unas grinned, Gohan became alert, he could feel Issei fighting in Unas about something. _What is it Issei? _"Somethings off." Gohan was about to mutter before he heard a jingle. Unas was holding a very unorthodox clothing, if Rias were to wear them, it would little to imagine for the mind. "You must wear this attire and dance in an erotic form to lift the first curse!" Gohan and Koneko sighed. Kiba with Akeno giggled.

**A few minutes later...**

The triangular symbol on the sarcophagus lost one of it's points. "Indeed that is a symbol of Agares, what is the second curse?" Rias asked Unas, who kept on smirking. Koneko giving him a glare, Unas then turned around, pointing at Koneko. She jumped back, soon going back into position. "Is Issei-senpai's perversion rubbing off of you, or is this your normal personality?" Koneko quietly said. "I'm afraid not, to lift my curse, a female must give me a passionate kiss that is unparalleled by any other. I've seen that passionate gaze by you, I nominate you to lift my second plague!" The possessed Issei soon puckered his lips, aiming straight for Koneko, who looked surprised.

**WACK!**Koneko plunged her face into Unas, who fainted from the strength. "Issei-san!" Asia ran over to Unas still in falling motion. She tripped and landed a kiss onto his cheek, another point of the Agares symbol disintegrated. "Ara ara, how convenient, what is the last step Unas-sama?" Akeno giggled, Asia got up and apologized. Unas, who had a big smile on his face. Gohan before he could act, a finger was directed towards Akeno. "I now must put my face into a pair of healthy bosoms!" A face of pure lust on his face. Gohan had enough, turning into his Ascended form. "NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET YOU VIOLATE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Realizing what he just said, blushing, he returned back to his original position. "Ara ara, so I am your favorite, perhaps I'll let you do the same tonight." Akeno attempted to tease Gohan, who kept blushing, his arms folded, his blonde hair returned to his jet black, the yellow aura disappeared.

After a whole minute of Issei randomly stopping towards Akeno, he jumped onto Akeno. She moaned loudly. "Oooh! Issei-kun is quite the bold boy!" Issei, who was indulging in this pleasant moment, a purple shadow with red eyes flew out of his back, but Issei kept on. Gohan, irritated, picked up Issei and put him down next to him. "Welcome back Issei." Gohan patted him on the back, a laugh echoed throughout the room. "I have been resurrected! The mighty Unas is back!"

"Sorry, but since you tricked us into resurrecting you when you said you would rest in peace, we'll have to punish you." Gohan, who was tired of this. Akeno and Rias nodded, also ticked off that they were tricked. "It's such a shame, after sleeping for so long and returning back, however, bad boys shall take the consequences." Akeno charged electricity throughout her hands. "Damn you.." Unas whimpered in fear, Rias having her Powers of Destruction running through her veins, and finally Gohan. "Begone!" Gohan released a large orange beam of Ki towards Rias, electricity and hellfire spiraling around it. "GEKIRETSU MADAN!" The impact made Unas scream in agony, a large explosion filled the museum, then a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Unas was gone. Gohan yawned. "I'm tired, can't wait to go to sleep." He closed his eyes, and began walking outside the museum.

"AGHHHHH!" Gohan screamed out in rage and agony, something was invading his mind. He gripped his forehead, trying to break free of the mental barrage happening onto his mind. _Ah... a suitable host indeed, it's time for the return of the Goddess Martel, wait for me. Sister._

* * *

Done! I'm so sorry guys, I've been focused on other things then the fanfiction, which is very unusual of me, I intend on being more active, please forgive me. The last part is a reference to ToS, where Mithos is sealed away again, he returns back into the world, still intent on bringing back Martel, the four main Seraphims, where originally she is in a dormant state in the Derris Kharlan tree, I'll change her location to the Tree of Good and Evil, where Adam and Eve ate the Apple of Eden. This chapter was based on the second OVA, and the first will be next chapter, presumably after the Mitho's conflict.

Power Levels!

Mithos: 10,000,000,000

Martel: 25,000,000,000

Unas: 4,500,000

If you have any questions, PM me!


	10. A Mental Siege

**Chapter 10: A Mental Siege**

"Gohan!" Rias called out to the troubled Gohan, who was constantly yelling for whoever inside of him to get out. His yellow aura enlarged, the dark blue flames representing his troubled emotions began to spiral around him. "GET OUT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A WORLD WITHOUT DISCRIMINATION!?" Gohan roared out, and a calm voice came out of his body. "Pitiful Saiyan, I'll make this corrupt world a one with no conflicts. And you will be the vessel that carries out that task." Mithos echoed throughout the museum. "I don't get it, how did that person get into Gohan?" Issei gritted his teeth. "It's spirit must have been released from the explosion we made." Rias told Issei, Gohan began to arc electricity. "My, you are quite the unusual one, your potential exceeds my own, more then those who sealed me away long ago." Mithos had a tint of bitterness at the last part. Akeno then jumped onto Gohan. "Gohan! Don't give in! You can't let anyone control you!" Akeno said, tears rolling down her face. "Get off you insect." The possessed Gohan swatted Akeno away, who was very bruised. His conscious seeing this. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Bright red flames and electricity replaced the former. "Hmph, if you won't follow my command, I will simply beat you down until you will." Gohan's body disappeared.

Gohan opened his eyes, and saw a little blonde boy with purple wrist bands donning a white/blue cloak, plus a white cape. "You, your the one who's trying to take over my body." He growled, Mithos looking calm. "Yes, I am. But it is for the greater good, for my sister, Martel. I will rid this world of humans, you are the cancer of all living life, and I am the cure." A white ring surrounded Mithos, Gohan took a battle stance. "You wont win, even if you do manage to take this body, someone even stronger would step in and take my place." Gohan warned Mithos, who shook off that warning. "As if I care, no human can match the powers of Half-Elves." Mithos lifted his hand, a crystal sword appeared above Gohan. "Indignation."

**Back to Museum**

"What happened to Gohan-san?" Kiba asked Rias, who shrugged. "We'll have to call my brother about this." As she took out her familiar and sent a message. A minute later, a large dragon appeared next to Rias, dropping a scroll off. "I've sent him." Rias then groaned. "What?" Issei tilted his head. "BEHOLD! THE LEGENDARY SANNIN AND SHINOBI JIRAIYA HAS APPE- WOAH!" The white haired man wearing a green kimono covered by a red haori fell down. "Ouch.." He lifted his face up, revealing his red lines on going down from his eyes to his cheeks, the forehead protector saying oil. "Why hello my dear Rias, how much you have grown!" Jiraiya said, his eyes fixed on her voluptuous figure. "Oi! Don't look at my presidents body you pervert!" Issei growled, Jiraiya barked back. "Stop, this is serious, look Jiraiya-sama, my servant Gohan over there is in trouble, something in inside of him, I was hoping you could help us." Rias asked Jiraiya, who smiled. "It's about time I get some recognition, that must be the Erai Saru no Ou(King of the Great Apes), is he not?" Jiraiya pointed at Gohan. "What do you mean?" Akeno questioned Jiraiya, who looked surprised. "He didn't tell you?" He blinked a few times, and sighed. "Alright, I've gotten information from my student, Sirzechs that one of your servants held a special type of creature inside of him, an extinct species known as the Oozaru." Jiraiya gulped, Rias gasped. "What!? You mean that he's a Saiya-jin!? The blood thirsty species that once ruled Earth?" Jiraiya nodded. "I heard he's a good person though, thank goodness, who knows someone with his potential could do. Has he transformed yet?" Another moment of silence. Jiraiya groaned again.

"So he can turn into a Great Ape on a full moon?" Issei staggered back. "It seems he can control it, he's talented, I'll tell you that." Jiraiya, looking at Gohan's glowing eyes. "Alright, let's see what's inside of him." Jiraiya's hand soon was covered in blue fire, representing his energy. "Hm.. what's this?" Jiraiya turned to Rias. "I've gone through his memory, but there's something blocking me from going farther, I'll have to remove it, it might lead to a clue." Jiraiya clasped his hand together. "Release!" A ping sound was heard. Jiraiya then resumed his earlier act. "No, that's impossible, this is was back in the first Era." Referring to seeing him fight the Androids. "The first Era? What do you mean, that was about 3,500 years ago." Rias asked Jiraiya. "His memory consists of him fighting the two Almighty Ones, but he was able to keep up with them. Just who is he?"

**Gohan's Mind**

The two clashed, creating a spark of light. Gohan was thrown back, Mithos covered himself in a shield. Gohan dropped to his knees, turning back to his base form. He looked up weakly, Mithos, who was bruised and battered had a calm look on his face. _I don't get it, no matter how many times I try, he always get back up... __**"He is the Hero of the Great Devil War aibou(partner), do not underestimate him."** _Kyozen said, his spirit watching the battle. "Okay, just stay back and watch the show." Gohan smiled, rising back up. Gohan then felt a massive power land right next to him, he turned his head and saw Jiraiya. "AGH! Who are you?" Gohan jumped back, throwing a humorous pose. "Oh, hey. I don't have much time in here, Son Gohan, the battle will be over soon, just let me unlock your old power temporarily." Jiraiya slammed his hand into Gohan's stomach. "RELEASE!"

Gohan's eyes lit up, his pupils becoming blue, his hair yellow. "Wow, I remember this power, wait. How do you know my old name? Or my power?" Gohan asked Jiraiya. "I scanned your memory, don't worry. Only Rias knows." Jiraiya then disappeared. Gohan sighed, realizing he couldn't hide his former shadow anymore, but he had a different battle right now. "What's this, your power increased dramatically, you rival the power of God himself, whatever, I will deal with you later, I must return to Yuan and Kratos." Mithos teleported out. Gohan saw the white area be enveloped in darkness, and then.

"What is he doing, maybe this will make him stop." Jiraiya sighed, looking at Gohan fling his arms and yelling out in fear. "Katon! Goukyakuu no Jutsu!" Jiraiya performed a series of hand signs, then let a torrent of flames out of his mouth. "OW!" Gohan jumped up, trying to get rid of the flames on his buttocks. Once he did, Gohan sighed. "Wait, what happened to Mithos?" He looked up, and saw the museum room he was originally in. "Oh yeah, he fled my body for now. Where did he go?" Jiraiya shrugged. "Probably to Kayle, maybe Yuan, or Kratos, but besides that, welcome back. I'm Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin(Toad Sage)." He introduced himself proudly, Rias walked behind him, and put her hand on Gohans back. "Also known as Ero-sennin in the Underworld." Rias smirked, Jiraiya fumed. "Shut your mouth girl! You will not make light of the last living legendary Sannin!"

"Whatever." Rias rolled her eyes, making Jiraiya fume even more.

"You must be strong, let's have a sparring match!" Gohan excitedly asked Jiraiya, who folded his arms. "I don't know if your worthy!" Kiba and Issei groaned. "Of course the first thing he says when he get's back is something about fighting."

"What do I have to prove then?" Gohan asked, making Jiraiya don a very, very perverted face. Jiraiya motioned Gohan to come near him. The old man whispered in Gohan's ear. "Uh huh. Yeah... alright, okay, gotcha." Gohan stopped for a moment. "NO WAY!" Gohan yelled at the sage, who flinched. "Why? She's such a hit!" Jiraiya pointed at Akeno, who giggled. "That _hit_ is my girlfriend!" Gohan continued to yell at Jiraiya, who complained.**  
**

Koneko and Kiba had blank expressions as they spectated the two oblivious men. Issei was trying not to laugh, while Rias had face palmed. "Ara ara, I really am his favorite." Akeno giggled. Gohan turned Super Saiyan, getting a little too upset over this, while Jiraiya somehow began to transform into man-toad.

**Backyard, ORC Building**

"Fine, you will now see the power of the great JIRAIYA!" Throwing a pose as he reappeared on a gigantic toad, which was also posing. _He's just like that Ginyu guy from Namek... _Gohan eye's twitched, he shook it off. The whole peerage was spectating, Sirzechs was secretly watching.

"Katon! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Jiraiya used hand seals, known as the [Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger]. He unleashed a fiery barrage of small flames, Gohan dodged them barely, another barrage was unleashed up in the air. [Energy Shield!] A blue sphere covered Gohan, protecting him from the attack. He dispersed it, but Jiraiya was gone. Gohan closed his eyes, trying to find his opponents ki, which he couldn't sense. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" Gohan rapidly turned around, seeing the old man come out of the ground.

BAM! Gohan was sent into the sky, Jiraiya stomped the ground, creating a large crack under Gohan. _What's he doing? I'm in the air... _It was true, Gohan was afloat, waiting for the next move.

CLAP! Jiraiya clapped his hands, taking a large breath of air. "Katon! Extinguishing Curtain Field!" Jiraiya blew a thin stream of flames into the crack, coming out of the ground as a large dragon. Gohan quickly reacted, releasing his own flames to counter Jiraiyas, but little did he know it was a distraction.

"HIYAH!" Jiraiya thrusted his palm into Gohan's chest. Due to the shock of the attack, he let out a small amount of saliva. He staggered back. Gohan touched his forehead with the middle/index finger of his left hand, a small purple light flashing brightly.

WHISP! Gohan disappeared, Jiraiya gasped. "Where did he go?"

"Right here." Gohan who was behind Jiraiya released the thin beam, which exploded when it made contact with Jiraiya.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya came out of the smoke, thrusting an orb of white energy into Gohan, who was sent back into the ground. Despite the rubble on Gohan's body, he easily jumped out of it, while performing a series of fancy back flips. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan's signature move.

"DOTON! EARTH STYLE WALL!" Jiraiya clapped his hands again, a huge wall came out of the ground, protecting Jiraiya from the attack. _This kid, he's no joke. _Jiraiya smirked. _But he still has a long way to go! _

"YOTON! SCORCHING STREAM ROCK!" [Dog, Ox, Hare, Snake] Jiraiya expelled a huge amount of lava from his mouth, quickly turning into multiple boulders of molten rock. Gohan pulled out his staff, jumping into the air. [Extend!] Gohan began to smack all of the boulders back at Jiraiya, which was hilarious for some reason to Issei.

_That staff, I guess old man Wukong must've given him that. Damn, he uses it better then he did at his age. _Jiraiya not paying attention to the boulders, one came straight into his groin. "Yep.. it's over..." Jiraiya choked out, falling onto the ground.

Rias sighed. "Asia, take care of him please." She ordered her secondary bishop, who followed it. "Please tell me where your wounded spot is..." Asia asked the old man, who barely made out the word. Asia gasped, looking around for help. "Just do it with the clothes on, it should work." Koneko told Asia, who gulped. "Ah... right there... OOOOOOH!" Jiraiya began to squeal like a little girl with pleasure.

"I'm going to be sick.." Issei and Kiba closed their mouths with both hands. "What, why?" Gohan scratched his head, not realizing what they were reacting to. "Oh, it's nothing!" Akeno jumped onto Gohan, who catched her bridal-style. "What's wrong Akeno? You look sad." Gohan asked Akeno, who was holding onto Gohan tightly. "It's fine, that Mithos guy is out of my mind now, we can relax and live normally again." Gohan said that as if Devils lived normal lives.

_So, this is the legendary Gohan, teacher of the Almighty Trunks. __Hmph. _Jiraiya looked at Gohan, who was laughing with his friends. "Well, I guess I have no choice."

"What." Gohan's jaw dropped. "Yep! By the order of the Demon Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, you will be under my teaching for the next month. Little by little, I will teach you to master your power, evolving it, nurturing it. We have a tight schedule kid, first at Mount Myoboku, then Mount Paozu." Gohan looked at his president, who shrugged. "It's from my brother, I can't do anything about it Gohan."

Gohan sighed. "Be careful while I'm gone Buchou, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if any of you got hurt while I wasn't there to help." Rias smiled at Gohan. "Gohan, my dear Bishop. We are Gremory's, don't worry at all."

Smiling, the young Saiyan followed the old Toad. "But first! I need to get some research in the mixed bathes for my Icha Icha series!" Jiraiya's eyes brightened up. _So, this is basically an older Issei... _Gohan couldn't help but laugh at it. "Ero-sennin, what are we going to be learning first?"

"THE POWER OF RESEAR- huh? Oh, listen closely kid, I'm going to turn you from Saiyan, to **Sage.**" Jiraiya winked at Gohan, who awed at the offer. "Oooo, does that mean I have to wear that funky clothing with that big scroll?"

"IT IS NOT FUNKY! It is the newest thing in fashion!" Jiraiya turned away from Gohan, crossing his arms. "Yeah, maybe when you were young..." Gohan replied. "You obviously have no respect for your elders kid, especially the one who saved Sirzechs when he was just an infant, but that's a whole other story, I've got to make a quick stop by Mount Paozu." Jiraiya set down his scroll, opening it. "This is a Summoning Contract, put your name in blood in one of the columns." Jiraiya told Gohan, who nodded. "So let's see." Gohan bit his thumb, and began to write. "Son... Gohan.. done!" Gohan wiped the blood onto his uniform. "I see. 孫 悟飯." Jiraiya put it back where it originally was. "You now made a Summoning Contract with the inhabitants of Mount Myoboku, or toads in general, like this."

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Jiraiya planted his palm into the ground, making a symbol of black ink spread out of the floor. A cloud of smoke appeared onto Jiraiya. _Why do I hear instruments... either I'm going insane or the writer of this fanfiction put the theme song in this... _

[YOOO-hooo!] Gohan gasped at the sight. "Jiraiya boy, why have you called me? I sense no threats nearby." A towering indian red toad with a large pipe croaked. "It's nothing oyabun, by the way, this is Gamabunta. He is the Chief Toad of Mount Myoboku."

"Damn right I am, so you think you can become a Sage like Jiraiya boy eh? Then you'll have to prove to me that you can." Gamabunta let out a huge puff of smoke. "Uh, sure." Gohan said, still in shock of the enormous toad. _(An Oogama, not bad.) _(A Great Toad? You mean there's more then just Great Apes!?) Gohan almost fainted at the knowledge. _(Sure, but a normal Ape is bigger then an Oogama, we Oozaru are the strongest out of all of the Great Creatures.)_

"Oi, Gohan. We should see your ojiji, you've got to make a Summoning Contract with Mount Paozu, I'm surprised he didn't make you do it ye- OH MY GOODNESS!" Jiraiya screamed like a little girl. "KU- KUCH- UM, KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Gohan slammed the ground, a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

"This kid..." Gamabunta groaned. "He summoned Gamaken on his first try..."

"Did somebody call me!? Oh man, I'll do my best to help!" A large toad, the size of Gamabunta had appeared, black markings covered parts of it's face, arms and legs. He wore a black kimono with mesh armor under it, wielding a spear fork (sasumata) and a large wooden shield. "Oh." The magenta toad said.

"Not bad my boy, not bad at all." Sun Wukong appeared right behind Gohan, clapping proudly. "Oji-chan? What are you doing here?" Gohan was being confused with all the new things that had been happening today, and the sudden reunion with his grandfather was not helping. "Kakaka! Do not fear, I have come to apply your Summoning Contract to Mt. Paozu, I believe Jiraiya has told you about it."

_Talk about __timing. _"So where's the big scroll where I sign my name?" Gohan asked Wukong, who wiggled his finger. "You don't need a Summoning Contract, being a Monkey Youkai such as a Saiyan gives you access to Summoning inhabitants of Mt. Paozu easily, in fact, you could summon Bardock right now, but the boy is probably eating to his heart's content right now."

"I see, with Gohan's potential, he might even be able to.. no that's impossible." Jiraiya quietly said to himself. "Who are you talking to..." Gamabunta asked Jiraiya, who became flustered.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Gohan slammed the ground once more, but this time, the smoke was orange. **"WHO HAS SUMMONED** **ME." **

"Roshi, it's been far too long my friend!" Wukong welcomed the mysterious creature. Gohan, still in the smoke looked down. He saw red orange fur, along with a golden curves on it's forehead. **"WUKONG, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" ****  
**

"That wasn't me Roshi, that was my grandson, Gohan." Wukong proudly said. The two Great Toad's were getting impatient, they blew the smoke away, the two almost fell down from the sight. "**I am Roshi, the Four Tailed Monkey." **A colossal red monkey with the body of a Gorilla thundered.

* * *

That's right, Gohan is going to be a Sage. He'll return when the Gremory family are fighting Kokabiel, and this is where Gohan begins his to acquire his MSSJ form. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise from last chapter, I've been working on another fanfiction. I hope adding more elements from other games/animes makes this more interesting, I don't think following the canon without a few spice ups would make this fun to write lol. Feedback is appreciated!

Power Levels!

Jiraiya (Base): 50,000,000

Jiraiya (Sage Mode): 20,000,000,000

(This is so overdue lol.) Bardock: 1,000,000,000 (Post Training)

Gohan (Ape Sage Mode): 4,500,000,000

Gohan (Toad Sage Mode): 3,900,000,000

(Ape Sage + MSSJ): 15,000,000,000

(Toad Sage + MSSJ): 12,000,000,000

Gamabunta: 900,000,000

Sun Wukong (Revamped, Base Form): 20,000,000,000

Sun Wukong (True Form): 45,000,000,000

Gamahiro: 450,000,000

Gamaken: 465,000,000

Roshi: 1,500,000,000

Mithos: 16,000,000,000


End file.
